


Dahlia & Teddy's Year 1

by iStiz



Series: The Next Generation at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grimmauld Place, Gryffindor, HP: EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hufflepuff, Minor Character Death, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: It's time for Harry and Draco's daughter to start at school. She and Teddy are best friends and both are excited to finally be going to Hogwarts!This is a next generation at Hogwarts fic, but it takes place after my last series so there are some original characters (I'll explain more in the chapter notes).





	1. Draco Freaks Out

**Author's Note:**

> This entire series is a continuation of my last series. Harry and Draco have two kids, Dahlia and Orion (no James, Albus, Scorpius, or Lily- sorry). This story is filled with original character students at Hogwarts.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters and wizarding world kindly (they belong to her after all).

Draco yelps and sets his tea cup down so hard it chips the saucer. “You just _had_ to let her pick a pet while I was out of the country?” Draco sooths his socked foot as he complains to Harry.

Harry gives Dahlia a look and she quickly scoops up the brown kitten and cradles it to her chest. “I’m sorry,” she says to her dad, “but Guinevere saw you shaking your leg and thought you were playing. Grandmother Cissa would say that fidgeting is a bad habit, anyway.”

“Oh, so _now_ you listen to her lessons? That’s convenient,” Draco snaps.

“I always listen to her!” Dahlia shoots back.

“At least you listen to _somebody_!”

“ENOUGH!” Harry pulls the kitten from Dahlia’s arms and sets it on the floor, where it is immediately chased into the hallway by Rion. Then he turns to Draco and glares. “I know you are not screaming at our daughter about something as unimportant as a cat.”

Draco crosses his arms and slumps in his chair, pouting. “What is this world coming to that a man can’t be mad when his foot is bitten by an untamed animal?”

“Dahlia has had her for all of two weeks, and if a kitten can get the better of you then you have no room to complain.” Harry leans across the table to get in Draco’s face. “Now, tell me what this is really about!”

Draco rolls his eyes and huffs dramatically before risking a glance at his daughter. What he sees is sobering: Dahlia has unshed tears glittering her eyes and an angry, stone-blank face.  He uncrosses his arms, scrubs at his face, and mutters a response.

Harry sits down and nods at Dahlia to do the same. “We can wait as long as it takes, Draco. May as well say it loud enough for us to hear.”

He first says to Dahlia, “I’m not ready for you to go to school!” Then he says to Harry, “Is that alright with you? Am I allowed to be wistful about our daughter getting older and leaving us?”

Harry softens. “Of course you’re allowed to have feelings but you know she’s going to the same place we are, right? We’ll see her more than we did all of last year.”

“I know bloody well she’s going to Hogwarts, too, but you know it’s not the same! She’s going to be in classes all day and her dorm at night and you’ll have dueling club and I’ll have NEWT revision and we’ll both have Quidditch and she’ll have her friends and we’ll be old and-”

“Get it together, Dad!” Dahlia grits out. “You act like one day at Hogwarts and we won’t be a family anymore! Do you remember what you told me last summer when you found me in the library?”

Harry wishes he could capture the look of pure adoration that Draco aims at Dahlia before he walks over and kneels beside her. Draco takes her hands in his and says reverently, “There is nothing more important than family. Family kept Harry and I alive during the war. Family brought you to us. Family gave us Orion. We wake up every morning and make the commitment to be a family all over again. There is nothing in this world that will take us away from each other.”

Dahlia is smiling down at Draco. “Even a pesky kitten to likes to bite toes?” she asks.

Draco chuckles. “Guinevere could bite off my whole foot and I would still love you. I’m sorry I yelled. I know that I’m not really going to lose you, but understand that I may act weepy for the next few days. It’s my prerogative as a parent.”

They can hear the sound of a kitten screech and Rion’s laughter before the pair comes racing into the room. Harry swings Rion up onto his lap and scolds him for pestering Dahlia’s cat. Guinevere scrabbles up Draco’s legs and torso, tiny claws scratching, before settling on his shoulder. Draco gasps and squeezes his eyes closed but refrains from crying out. He grits his teeth, plasters on a sarcastically over-large smile, and looks up at Dahlia. “I still choose you.”


	2. One Train, One Hat, Four Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically all of these kids are original characters. I made Ernie MacMillan have a little brother because why not. The names are a mix of wizarding and muggle names and the class of first years is much smaller than typical (the war being the unspoken cause of that).

**September 1, 2009**

“If he takes any longer, I’m going to miss the train!” Dahlia complains.

Draco sighs and checks his watch again. “You may just have to meet everyone at the station in Hogsmeade.”

“NO! You promised I could ride the train with Teddy!”

“Then we’re just going to have to apparate to King’s Cross without him.”

“You know he’ll never forgive you if we leave him here.”

“Well he better hurry up or-”

“I’m coming!” Harry shouts as he jogs up behind the two of them. “Rion is safely with Neville but Hagrid caught me on the way over and I didn’t want to be rude…”

“But you had no problem making your only daughter late? Let’s go!” Dahlia grabs ahold of Harry’s hand and he quickly apparates them both.

They arrive directly onto Platform 9¾ at King’s Cross Station and hear the train blow its warning whistle. Dahlia spots Teddy waiting with Andromeda and Narcissa and runs over to them, dragging Harry along with her. Narcissa gives Draco a disapproving look but he just shrugs because it’s frankly a lost cause at this point. Hugs and kisses are given all around and finally Dahlia and Teddy board the train bound for Hogwarts. They each give a final wave and are gone. The four adults stand and watch as the train pulls away from the platform and out of the station.

“I know we’re going to see her later this evening,” Draco says, “but I still can’t believe we just sent our little girl off to Hogwarts for the first time.” Harry squeezes his hand for comfort.

“That feeling never really goes away,” admits Narcissa. “Even Lucius confided in me that he hated to see you go every September.”

A silver tree frog glides across the platform towards them. Andromeda looks to Harry in question. “That’s Neville’s patronus…” Harry says cautiously.

Sure enough, the frog stops in front of them and Neville’s voice says: “Everything’s fine, mates, I just wanted to let you know that Rion is going to need a change of clothes and a bath. Perhaps two baths. I really am sorry. He’s so quick and he- be careful of that Shrivelfig, Ri!”

Draco sighs as the patronus disappears and the women start to giggle. “We better go rescue Longbottom from our son. Goodbye, Mother. Andromeda.” He kisses each of their cheeks in turn and Harry gives his regards to them as well.

* * *

“Where should we sit?” Teddy asks Dahlia after walking past several full compartments.

“I haven’t really thought about it. I guess we could always search out other first years?” Dahlia peeks inside each compartment as they go, looking for students who seem as uncertain as they do. She waves to the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and gets a cheery response. “They’re awesome,” Dahlia says in awe as they keep walking. “They’re going to be tough to beat this year.” Teddy nods and continues following her. Finally, Dahlia stops and confidently opens the compartment door. “Got room for two more?”

Four kids nod and shuffle over to make room for them. A boy with shaggy blonde hair makes quick introductions. “I’m Connor MacMillan. This is Giovani, Emelia, and Andrew.” Teddy greets them all in turn and then introduces himself and Dahlia.

“We all saw you two board the train,” Emelia says with wide eyes. “Are you really related to Harry Potter?”

Dahlia rolls her eyes but restrains herself but responding too sarcastically. “You do know he’s going to be one of our professors, right? And besides, he’s just like any other dorky dad.”

“But he’s famous!” Emelia marvels.

“Trust us on this one,” Teddy tells her. “He won’t put up with any of that hero-worship rubbish.”

Connor nods in understanding. “My oldest brother said they went to Hogwarts together- same year and everything. Said he remembers Professor Malfoy, too. Ernie never says much about the war, but he did say that we shouldn’t bring it up unless a professor specifically asks a question about it. I reckon they’re all just trying to move on and forget about it.”

“Well, I don’t care about the war,” Andrew proclaims as he climbs up to stand on his seat. “I just want to learn to fly! We live in a Muggle neighborhood so I never even got to use a training broom. Do you think the Headmistress will let first years be on the Quidditch team?”

The group quickly gets lost in a loud discussion about everything they’re looking forward to doing at Hogwarts. They’re interrupted an hour or so later by a young witch pushing a trolley full of sweets. Dahlia shoots a conspiratorial look at Teddy before pulling a handful of coins from her jumper pocket. (Earlier that week Ron and Hermione had stopped by to see them all before the start of term. Ron had pulled Dahlia aside and handed her the money, telling her about what he called the only surefire way to make friends.) She smiles at the witch and proclaims that they will “take the lot”, much to the delight of the other children.

* * *

As it’s getting dark, girl wearing Ravenclaw robes and a blue Prefect badge opens their compartment door. “Best be getting your robes on,” she tells them. “We’ll be at Hogwarts soon enough. Oh! Hi, Dahlia! Good luck on your sorting tonight.”

Dahlia’s cheeks redden slightly but she smiles. “Thank you, Mandy. Congratulations on getting Prefect.” Mandy gives a wave and makes her way to the next group of first years.

“Do you know _everyone_?” Giovanni asks with obvious envy. His accent is thick and Dahlia makes a note to ask him later on where he’s from.

“No, but Mandy was in the Dueling Club the last few years. I kind of… grew up at Hogwarts, at least for four years, and my papa- well, Harry- er, Professor Potter, that is- runs the club. I would tag along with him sometimes and some of the students would talk to me. Mandy was always really nice; bloody good at dueling, too.”

The group gets their robes sorted and they’re back in their seats when Andrew gasps and presses his face to the window. “I can see it!” he shouts. “Wow, even from this far away it’s amazing.” Even Dahlia has to admit that she’s never seen the castle from this perspective before. She looks over at Teddy, whose hair is a bright shock of turquoise, and they grin at each other before going back to looking out the glass.

Hagrid, Neville, and Ross meet the train at the Hogsmeade station. Neville points the older students towards the carriages, Ross handles moving the luggage, and Hagrid waves a large lantern and calls out: “ Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!”

Dahlia takes off and wraps herself around Hagrid, giving him a big hug. “All ready t’ be a student, Miss Dahlia?” Hagrid asks.

“You bet! Teddy and I already made friends!” She waves to the group that is still standing a few meters away.

“I knew ye would,” Hagrid boasts and claps Dahlia on the shoulder so hard she stumbles. “Why don’ you lead ‘em over t’ the boats? Atta girl!”

Dahlia gestures for everyone to follow her and they join the other first years at the edge of the Black Lake. Dahlia, Teddy, Andrew, and another boy who introduces himself as Harvey Gibbs climb into a boat together. Giovanni and Emelia are in the next boat over with two identical twin girls. When everyone has settled in, Hagrid taps his pink umbrella to the water below and all of the boats start to float toward the castle.

* * *

Everyone makes the long walk from the edge of the lake up to the castle doors, Hagrid leading the way. He opens the main doors and walks everyone up a short flight of stairs to where Professor Vector is waiting to greet them. “Good evening. I hope you enjoyed your ride over on the Hogwarts Express! That was always my favorite part of the journey. In a few moments we are going to enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of our four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. You will join your fellow classmates at your assigned table and enjoy a wonderful feast that the elves have prepared for us. At the conclusion of the meal, the Prefects will guide you to your Dormitories where your pets and various belongings will already be waiting for you. At breakfast tomorrow morning you will receive your timetables and then your classes will begin! If you are feeling overwhelmed at any point, do not hesitate to tell an older student or any of your professors. We are all here to help you. Are there any questions?”

Dahlia scans over her classmates and finds that everyone else is also looking around nervously, but no one says anything. “Alright,” Professor Vector continues, “then let’s make our way into the Great Hall!”

As if on cue, the large wooden doors open and the sound of loud chatter drifts out into the corridor. Teddy grabs Dahlia’s hand and they walk in side by side with the other first years smooshed around them. Rion shouts and waves from his seat by Harry to get their attention. Dahlia whistles back at him and Teddy makes his face resemble a monkey to make him laugh. Draco shakes his head at their antics but is smiling all the same. The students stop in front of a wooden stool with an old, worn hat atop. McGonagall is standing beside the hat with her signature tight smile.

“Welcome,” she greets the first years. “We are so glad to have you here with us.” The rest of the staff and the students applaud in agreement. “I know you are excited to start the ceremony and our Sorting Hat will speak with you in just a moment, but let me first remind that you that regardless of what house you are sorted into we are a family. You are the smallest entering class we have seen in a quite a while, but that just means that you will get to know each other better. Look out for one another. Care for each other. The friendships you form now may very well be friendships that last a lifetime.” And with that, she gestures for the Hat to begin.

The Sorting Hat sings a jaunty tune about the virtues of each house and then McGonagall steps forward with a long piece of parchment. “Carina Adams,” she calls out and the sorting ceremony is underway. Dahlia keeps track of where everyone is sorted, noting that Giovanni is now a Slytherin and Andrew a Gryffindor. As the alphabet progresses her grip on Teddy’s hand tightens. “Edward Lupin.”

“Lia,” Teddy whispers, “you’re going to have to let go of my hand.” Teddy walks forward and sits on the stool, eagerly waiting for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head. Dahlia is thankful for Emelia who slides over and takes her hand in Teddy’s absence.

Teddy hears a croaky voice as the Hat is gently lowered over his hair. “ _What an interesting creature you are…your father a professor and werewolf…your mother an Auror and Metamorphmagus…a Metamorphmagus yourself…it is only natural that you would fit in well no matter where you are placed…kind, loyal, and just…yes, of course…HUFFLEPUFF_!”

Cheers erupt from the far left table and yellow sparks are sent shooting towards the ceiling. McGonagall turns swiftly to find the source and it’s Harry who sheepishly lowers his wand, putting a stop to the sparks. Teddy pumps his fists in the air and jogs over to join the Hufflepuffs.

“Connor MacMillan” is read next and he is sorted into Hufflepuff along with Teddy. Dahlia is not surprised to see Teddy loop an arm around Connor in comradery.

“Emelia Moon.” Dahlia gives Emelia’s hand one more squeeze before she lets it go. Emelia hardly has time to get settled onto the stool before the Sorting Hat is shouting out, “ _RAVENCLAW_!”

“Olivia Montgomery.”

“ _RAVENCLAW_!”

“Marcus O’Brien.”

“ _GRYFFINDOR_!”

“Dahlia Potter.” There is a smattering of claps and whoops and cheers from various students that know Dahlia, from Teddy and Connor, and especially from Rion. Dahlia takes a deep breath and approaches the wooden stool. McGonagall offers her a wink and Dahlia is grateful for the Headmistress’s gesture. The Sorting Hat is lowered onto her head and she waits.

“ _Ah…Miss Potter…at long last...ah, yes, I have been looking forward to this…you are a puzzle, indeed…strength and bravery for certain, though you are nervous just sitting here…intelligent and wise for sure, though you do not let it supersede common sense…hard-working, honest…but also clever and cunning…I know just where you will fit in…SLYTHERIN!”_

The Slytherin table roars. Harry can’t help but shoot green sparks into the air even though he knows that McGonagall will scold him for it later. Dahlia glances back at Draco and sees him grinning from ear to ear. She quickly moves to the Slytherin table and is greeted by so many people her head spins. They eventually settle down so that McGonagall can continue with the list, and Giovani scoots over to make room at the table for Dahlia.

A tall boy with broad shoulders named Kevin Sanders is sorted into Slytherin after Dahlia. Then two more girls go to Gryffindor, one more to Ravenclaw, and that’s the end of the ceremony. McGonagall places the Sorting Hat back on the stool and vanishes the parchment before standing in front of the students one more time. “Congratulations to all of our first years! There is just one more thing to be done before the feast is served.” The staff stands and the students follow suit.

> “Hogwarts, Hogwarts,
> 
> Hoggy Warty Hogwarts
> 
> Teach us something, please,
> 
> Whether we be old and bald
> 
> Or young with scabby knees,
> 
> Our heads could do with filling
> 
> With some interesting stuff,
> 
> For now they're bare and full of air,
> 
> Dead flies and bits of fluff,
> 
> So teach us things worth knowing,
> 
> Bring back what we've forgot,
> 
> Just do your best, we'll do the rest,
> 
> And learn until our brains all rot!”

Dahlia already knows the words and she laughs as Giovani just tries to keep up. At the conclusion of the song, platters of food appear at their tables and everyone eats their fill.

When the meal is over McGonagall introduces a witch not much older than Draco and Harry as Professor Farley, who will be teaching Transfiguration and coaching the Ravenclaw Quidditch team this year. McGonagall then invites the house prefects to guide the first years to their dormitories. Dahlia asks Giovani to wait for her and she runs to the staff table. “We’re so proud of our little flower,” Draco tells her as he hugs her tightly. Dahlia hugs Harry next and then gives Rion a big kiss before running over to join her classmates. She makes faces at Teddy across the room and is pleased to see him make faces back.

Dahlia already knows the way so she takes the opportunity to give tips to the others on the best routes and shortcuts to get around. When they get to the Slytherin common room, the boys split off from the girls. The girls enter their first year dorm to find each bed labeled with their names: Rita Hughes, Alexa Keen, Dahlia Potter. Guinevere is already curled up on Dahlia’s pillow and she wonders how the cat knew which one was hers.

“Is that your cat?” Rita asks when she spots Guinevere. “Mum said I couldn’t get one, so me and my brother have to share a stupid owl.”

“At least you _get_ an owl!” Alexa complains. “My grandad said that I could just use a Hogwarts owl. He did say that I could take a toad but no one cool owns a toad.”

“Professor Longbottom had a toad when he went to Hogwarts.” Dahlia watches their eyes grow in disbelief. “It’s true! My dads said that he was super clumsy and was always losing track of it.”

“But he’s so fit!” Rita blurts before blushing deeply.

Dahlia laughs. “It’s possible for someone to be fit and own a toad at the same time.”

The three girls change into their pajamas but none of them are ready to go to sleep just yet. They sit on Dahlia’s bed, Guinevere between them, and chat until they’re yawning more than talking. “We better go to bed,” Dahlia suggests. “Professor Vector wasn’t kidding when she said classes start tomorrow.”

“Would it kill them to give us a few days to get used to being here?” Rita ponders. Alexa and Dahlia murmur their agreement, but all three are asleep before any more can be said on the topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come from Teddy's POV in the next chapter.


	3. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternating POVs and a long chapter - Enjoy!

**September 2, 2009**

Dahlia wakes up early the next morning and finds a new pair of Hogwarts robes trimmed in green and silver folded on her bedside table. She reads the note pinned to them:

> “Congratulations on being sorted Slytherin! I firecalled Ron last evening and told him that they all owe you 10 sickles apiece, so look forward to a parcel coming soon from Goldie. Rion said he wanted to see you so keep an eye open for him. Draco and I are so proud of you and we hope you have a wonderful first day! Love, Harry.”

She showers, dresses, and puts on her school robes. By the time she has her supplies organized in her bag, Rita is ready as well. “Alexa said to go on without her,” she tells Dahlia. “She’s having what she called a ‘hair crisis’ and said she’ll meet us in a few.”

The Great Hall is only about half full when they get there. Rita stops short. “Is Slytherin table in a different spot than it was last night?”

Dahlia shakes her head. “Our table is always to the far left, we just don’t have to sit there every day. Big feasts and other celebrations we have to, and some people prefer to all the time, but it’s not required. Most students don’t bother after a while.”

Rita looks a little nervous. “Do you mind sitting at Slytherin table today? I don’t really know anyone else yet…”

“Not a problem!” They sit down next to Giovani and another first year Slytherin named Harvey Gibbs. “Just a warning, my little brother will probably eat with us when he gets here,” she tells them.

As more students and staff file in to the Great Hall, Professor Sinitstra starts handing out their timetables. “We have flying lessons today!” Harvey shouts as he pumps a fist in the air. “Do you think Oliver Wood will sign my Puddlemere poster? I know he doesn’t play anymore, but he was my favorite player.”

Dahlia can’t stop laughing just imagining it. “He’s my uncle and I know for a fact he would _love_ to sign your poster. You would officially be his favorite in class, too.”

“I’m not really looking forward to flying,” Giovani admits, “but I’m glad we get to start the day with Potions. I only wish we didn’t have to wait a whole week to have Astronomy.”

They’re all chatting excitedly when a pale blur comes streaking towards them. “LIA!” it screeches as it comes to a halt by crashing into Dahlia. “Can I sit wif you?” Rion asks, batting his long eyelashes and pouting his lip out.

Dahlia gives her friends a knowing look. “I had a feeling you might say that.”

* * *

“Up and at ‘em, Lupin!” A pillow hits his back and Teddy snorts awake. “We’re going to miss breakfast if we don’t get to the Great Hall soon!”

Teddy blinks around their dorm room, trying to focus on the source of the yelling. “Whatimesit?” he slurs.

Connor chucks another pillow at his face. “Time for you to get up! A grumpy old elf dropped off a pair of robes for you? There’s some note attached. But seriously, Darius left 10 minutes ago and I want to at least grab some toast before our first classes.”

Teddy rolls out of bed and throws on the first clothes he can grab from his wardrobe, pulling the new pair of robes on over top. He plucks the note off and pulls his bag over one shoulder before motioning to the door. “Sorry, Connor, I’m not much of a morning person. And we stayed up kind of late last night.”

“It’s alright. It’s just, I’m the youngest of six kids and I learned pretty quick that if you don’t get to meals early then you don’t get to eat.”

“I don’t think the Great Hall is going to run out of food.”

“No, but it’s a hard habit to break. So what’s that note say?”

“My uncles sent these over. I don’t know how they knew I was going to be in Hufflepuff, but that’s the kind of lame stuff they always do.” Teddy waves to Dahlia and Rion when he enters the Great Hall. He looks up at the staff table and mouths, _“Cheers!”_ to Harry.

“Is it going to be weird having your uncles as your professors now?”

Teddy stuffs a sausage in his mouth and shrugs. “They’ve kind of always been teaching me in some way, just now it’s just more official. I have the feeling that Malfoy is going to be harder on me than Potter, though. He’s just always been strict. He’s called me Edward since I was a baby, and not even my gran calls me that.”

“Maybe I call you Edward because that’s your name.” Draco is standing behind the boys holding a stack of parchment and Teddy jumps when he hears him talk. Draco smirks triumphantly and hands them their timetables. “I’ll see you in class this afternoon.”

“He’s bloody scary,” Darius whispers once Draco has left.

“Who? Professor Malfoy?” A group of older students come to his defense. “He’s not scary, though he does have a flair for the dramatic. He takes potion-brewing very seriously, though. He won’t let anyone play Quidditch if they get poor marks in his class.”

“I wish first years could try out,” Penelope, another first year Hufflepuff, complains.

“At least we get to fly today.” Connor notices groups of students start to gather their belongings and move towards the doors. “We better get to our first lesson. Where are we headed?”

“But I hardly had time to eat!” Connor gives him an unimpressed look. “Alright, alright, point taken; I’ll get up sooner tomorrow. We’re going to Charms first.”

“I hear Flitwick is pretty cool.”

“I’m just glad we’ll finally get to use our wands!” Darius pulls his wand out of his robes with a flourish and sparks shoot out from the end of it.

McGonagall’s voice can be heard from the end of the corridor. “Mr. Buchanan! May I suggest you wait until you’ve had at least one instructional lesson before you practice with your wand? I assure you that no good has ever come from setting fire to another student.”

Darius turns bright red and the others laugh at him as they scurry off to class.

* * *

Slytherin shares their first lesson with Gryffindor and there is not a single seat left open in the Potions classroom. Draco purposely stands in the shadows so that he can make what has now become his trademark grand entrance. His first year he thought about doing Snape’s famous speech about bottling fame, brewing glory, and putting a stopper on death, but he just couldn’t. (Fame and glory are never what they seem to be- Harry could personally attest to that- and death eventually comes for everyone in the end.) He does, however, wait until the class is seated and starting to fidget uncomfortably before stepping out into the light of the room.

“Welcome,” he says loudly, startling more than a few students. He notes that Dahlia does not jump but rather raises an eyebrow critically. “I am Professor Malfoy and this is Level 1 Potions. Some are disappointed to find that you will rarely pick up your wands in my class.” He paces the front of the classroom. “Each week you will have two lessons of theory and one double block of practical potion brewing. You will be assigned partners while brewing and you will earn a grade as a team. The ingredients we use and the potions we make are dangerous. Make no mistake; one wrong move and you may find yourself in the Hospital Wing. Take it from me, Madam Pomfrey does not make it a holiday.”

Draco softens his features and leans up against his desk at the front of the classroom. “I know that being here at Hogwarts can be equal parts exciting and nerve-wracking. If you have any questions or concerns I encourage you to speak with Professors Flitwick and Sinistra. And even though I am head of Hufflepuff, you may come to me as well.” A hand in the back of the room goes up. “I meant during office hours, but sure, now is fine- what is your name?”

“Callum Burke, sir. Gryffindor. I just wanted to know…since she’s in our class, is your daughter going to get preferential treatment?”

Resisting the urge to shout about idiot Gryffindors, Draco sighs and folds his arms. “I do not play favorites. The only surefire way to stay on my good side is to keep up with your studies and pay close attention in the classroom. You, however, have already found yourself on the wrong side of my favor.”

Callum looks like he wants the dissolve into the floor. Draco doesn’t back down, but he does risk a quick glance at Dahlia. She is clenching her jaw and trying to glare a hole in her work bench. Draco notices one of the other Slytherin girls, either Rita or Alexa, whisper to Dahlia and pat her arm. 

“Alright, let’s move on. Textbooks out.”

Dahlia is thankful that Draco already had her read their book, because she only feigns attention on the chapter introduction. Alexa nudges her when they are released, and she quickly shoves her things in her bag before trailing out behind the other Slytherins.

“Potter! Wait up!” She sees Callum waiting for her when they leave the Potions classroom, but she doesn’t slow down. “Stop! Please!” He practically sprints to catch up with her. “Look, I’m sorry, okay?”

Dahlia stamps her foot and turns around angrily, the look on her face stopping him in his tracks. “How dare you suggest that my father would treat me any differently! Or that I would even _need_ some kind of special treatment! I am more than capable of handling our workload on my own merit!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you or imply that you were incapable of meeting the same expectations as the rest of us. I just…I guess I was just making sure everything was going to be fair. I know that Professor Malfoy was a Slytherin, not to mention he fought on the wrong side of the war, and I didn’t want his prejudice to affect our class.”

“Well thank you for your concern about prejudice, but I assure you that my dads have both gotten over their childish preferences of school houses and ‘sides’. Hopefully you will be able to do the same.” And Dahlia leaves him standing in middle of the corridor.

* * *

She drops down into the open seat next to Teddy. “Oi! I’m saving that for my- oh, Lia, it’s you. Woah…what happened?”

“It’s stupid. I just want to forget about it.”

“Alright.” Teddy knows something happened but also that she probably won’t tell him in the middle of their History of Magic classroom. “I’m glad we have this class together, even if Binns is as boring as you say. You were right about Flitwick by the way; his class is great. And then after lunch I get Harry, then Draco, and then we’ve got flying!”

Dahlia is thankful that Teddy doesn’t linger on her bad mood. He knows how to keep talking and take her mind off of what’s bothering her. “I haven’t had Harry yet, but Draco was so dramatic. You’re going to get a kick out of the whole production he puts on. Remind me to give him a hard time about it later.”

Teddy throws his head back laughing. “When is he _not_ being dramatic? But thanks for the heads up; I’ll be ready for him.”

A ghost drifts through the wall, greets the class, and immediately starts lecturing.

“ _I see what you mean_ ,” Teddy leans over and whispers. “ _Do we take notes? Or can we get away with just reading the textbook later?_ ”

“ _Harry said that he and Ron only managed to pass because they took Hermione’s notes. I have the feeling they used this class a chance to catch up on sleep. Maybe we can switch off who pays attention on what day?_ ”

“ _I like the way you think! But let’s start next time. Want to eat lunch together? You could tell me what happened earlier…_ ”

“ _It’s nothing important, really, but you can still eat lunch at Slytherin table. And bring Connor._ ”

For lack of anything better to do, Dahlia pulls out her History textbook and begins reading. Teddy borrows a mirror from one of the Mina twins and practices make subtle changes to his nose.

* * *

“I knew your dad would be cool,” Harvey says to Dahlia on their way to the greenhouse courtyard, “but I had no idea he would be _that_ cool. I mean, he was the only professor to not make us read something out of the textbook yet.”

Giovani rolls his eyes. “I’m so glad that ‘not making us read’ is your criteria for adequate professors. Though I have to agree, Defense was good. I’m not sure what to think about Professor Farley, however. She seemed overwhelmed.”

“I’d be overwhelmed if I had to look at you losers staring back at me, too,” Alexa teases. “I like her. She’ll get used to teaching.” As they get closer, they see the Hufflepuffs circled up and laughing hysterically. Alexa elbows Dahlia. “Hey, isn’t that your friend who sat with us at lunch?”

Sure enough Teddy is at the center of the Hufflepuffs, but he doesn’t look quite like Teddy. He’s turned his hair blonde, lengthened his nose, and made his skin a pale alabaster. He’s also gesturing tightly and speaking in a posh, pompous voice that she knows by heart. Dahlia catches what he’s saying midsentence. “… _make no mistake; one wrong move and you may find yourself in the Hospital Wing. You can take it from me, Madam Pomfrey does not make it a holiday!!_ ”

Uproarious laughter rings out from both sets of students. “Sweet Merlin’s pants!” Oliver Wood drops an armful of brooms, causing everyone to turn around in surprise. “Teddy,” Oliver gasps out as he bends over with his hand over his heart. “Sorry, sorry. For a moment I just…yeah. Would you mind just being yourself while we’re flying?”

Teddy is quick to change his features back to what he thinks of as ‘neutral’ (sandy, brown hair and his natural facial features). “Sorry about that, Wood. Just a little fun at the expense of my dear uncle.” He gives a shit-eating grin for good measure.

Oliver chuckles at that. “Alright, gang. Grab a broom and line up facing me. That’s right, there you go. Now, I understand some of you may have flown before and some of you may not have even know you were witches and wizards until a month ago. To make sure we are all practicing safe and accurate flying techniques, we will all be starting at the beginning.” He made direct eye contact with Dahlia and Teddy when he said the word ‘all’.

“This is the same way that Madam Hooch taught me, Professors Longbottom, Potter, Malfoy, and Farley how to fly. Hooch may have even taught some of your parents. Her technique was simple and effective, and we’ll start by learning the theory behind it. Do you all remember getting your wands? How it felt to hold it in your hand for the first time? Your magic was practically singing through your arm. The more you study with Flitwick and Farley, the more you will get used to that feeling, channeling your magic through your wand. With flying it is much the same. You command the broom with your magic and your will. Alright, I can see some of you getting bored so let’s get to our first lesson. Set your broom in the ground. Keep it on the side of your dominant hand.”

There is a flurry of movement as the first years scramble to follow his instructions.

“Great! Now, and this may seem overly simple, but put your hand out over the broom. Keep it about waist high and command your broom with, ‘up’. You have to really mean it. Picture the broom rising off of the ground and moving into your hand. Be confident.” Oliver puts out his hand and demonstrates. His trusty old Nimbus 2001 moves directly from the ground to his hand. “See? Easy as that! Your turn.”

He watches as they make their first attempts. Not surprising, Dahlia and Teddy both get a good reaction from their brooms. They high-five each other and then look around to see how their friends are doing. Oliver is pleased to note that the other Hufflepuff boys also have success. The Slytherin boys have a bit harder of a time. He congratulates one, who stares at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. When Oliver asks his name he can barely stutter out, “H-h-harvey.” Oliver tries to motivate those still struggling, especially Giovani. He has a heavy Italian accent and Oliver wonders how he came to be at Hogwarts.

By the end of the flying lesson, everyone has at least gotten their brooms to hover off of the ground (if not all the way into their hand). He thanks everyone for their hard work and sends them off to dinner. As Oliver’s picking up the pile of brooms Teddy says, “Hey, Ollie!” He turns around and screams, dropping the brooms for a second time, as Teddy has made himself look like Draco again. Teddy cackles and takes off in a run.

* * *

After dinner, Dahlia and her friends hang out in the common room with some older students. They talk about their professors and get tips for surviving their classes. It’s been a long day but Dahlia is looking forward to them all.

* * *

On the way back to the common room after dinner, Teddy stops by his uncles’ quarters to chat. He tells them about scaring Oliver, which leads to Harry’s insistence that he shows them his impression. Harry and Rion laugh uncontrollably but Draco is less amused.

“While I am proud of how your abilities have progressed,” Draco says, “if I so much as hear a rumor of you using this to get away with something you can be sure your grandmother will be notified faster than you can change back.”

Teddy audibly swallows but does not back down. He may be a Hufflepuff but he learned to be brave from more than one Gryffindor. He smirks- lifting one eyebrow in challenge- and says, “I guess I’ll just have to squash any rumors before they get around.”

Draco sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Get out of here, before I say something I’ll regret.”

“Love you too, old man!” Teddy gives one last hug to a yawning Rion before going across the hall to Hufflepuff common room. His friends are hanging out on the overstuffed couches and throw pillows. He takes a flying leap and lands on top of Darius and Penelope, who immediately shove him to the floor with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a timetable for this story was harder than making a timetable for my actual classes this year at school.


	4. Crime & Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's POV.

Only three Hufflepuffs remain in the Astronomy Tower mapping the progression of Venus and Mars. Liliana Cook tries- unsuccessfully- to hold back a yawn.

“That’s it!” Teddy shouts as he throws his quill down. “We can come back tomorrow with the Slytherins or something but we can’t sit out here anymore. You’re shivering, Riley!”

“I’m not Riley; I’m Roisin. Why do you still have trouble telling us apart? And don’t bring me into this! I’m done.” Roisin rolls up her parchment and shoves her quill and ink pot into her bag. “I’ll see you back in the dorm, Lil.”

Teddy flops himself face-down onto the cold stone floor. “This is the worst.” Liliana levitates a balled of piece of parchment and makes it hit Teddy in the back of the head. He glares at her, but there’s no fire in it. “If I weren’t so tired, I’d retaliate.”

“Oh, sure, Lupin. I’m _so_ scared.” He makes a rude hand gesture and she laughs, “Let’s just get this done.”

Together they work for another fifteen minutes until Teddy declares the project complete. After packing up their supplies, the pair starts the long walk back. Liliana keeps yawning and Teddy nudges her shoulder each time. They chat about their plans for the upcoming winter hols and joke about some of their classmates. Suddenly, Teddy claps a hand over Liliana’s mouth to shush her. He mouths the word, “ _Filch_!”

Liliana takes off down an empty corridor, pulling Teddy along by the sleeve. She starts to open a classroom door but he stops her and motions towards a closet instead. They crouch down and sit under the lowest shelf with their knees pulled up. Neither dares to make a sound, nearly holding their breath as they listen to the sound of Filch’s footsteps grow louder outside of the door. Liliana grips the sleeve of Teddy’s cloak and hides her face with her other hand.

“There’s my smart boy!” Filch is right outside of the closet door, talking to his cat. “Did you hear something? Are there some little pests roaming the castle when they should be in bed?” Liliana starts to tremble so Teddy wraps his arms around her. He pats her arm and tries to send her soothing vibes as Filch keeps talking to Mr. Norris. From inside their hiding place, it sounds like he is pacing back and forth up and down the corridor. The last thing either remembers is the sound of Filch singing Celestina Warbeck off key.

* * *

“BLOODY HELL!”

Teddy jumps up, smacking his head into the shelf above him. Liliana groans, rubbing her neck and blinking into the sudden light. Teddy knows that voice and he doesn’t want to face its source anytime soon. The only way it could be worse is if-

“Edward Remus Lupin! You had better have a good explanation for this!”

Teddy tries for nonchalance. “Morning, Malfoy. Potter.”

“Don’t you ‘Morning, Malfoy’ me!” Draco shouts, fists clenched at his side. Teddy blanches.

“Draco, come on,” Harry tries to calm him down. “You told him to explain so let him explain. And maybe let Liliana talk, too?”

Draco folds his arms and taps his foot. “Fine. Speak.”

“You see, Liliana and I were working up in the Astronomy Tower with Riley Mina-”

“Roisin,” Liliana corrects.

“Oh, that’s right. We were working up in the Astronomy Tower with _Roisin_ Mina, but then Roisin was done and she went back to the dormitory. We knew it was late but we had to finish our assignment for Professor Sinistra. When we were done we started walking back but then we heard Filch.”

“And what did Mister Filch say to you?” Harry asks.

Liliana raises her hand slowly. “That part is my fault. I grabbed Teddy and we started running. I didn’t want to get in trouble for being out of our house in the middle of the night. I’ve heard stories from some of the older girls, so I was scared of what might happen.”

“Did it ever occur to either of you to simply _talk_ to him and explain why you were out?”

“We would have gotten in trouble!” Teddy whines.

“He is aware of when first year Astronomy lessons are and he would have known where you were walking from! Worst case scenario, Mister Filch would have brought you to us.” Teddy and Liliana hang their heads to avoid making eye contact with Draco. “Worst case scenario, Mister Filch would have brought you to _heads of house_ and Professor Potter and I would have listened to your reasonable explanation and sent you off to bed without another thought! But no, you have to run away and hide in a closet. What if you hid somewhere that ended up being dangerous? What if there was an emergency and we couldn’t find you? All you thought about was not getting in trouble, but you’ve managed to make the situation worse for yourselves.”

After a few moments of tense silence, Liliana speaks up. “So what’s our punishment?”

Draco starts to talk but Harry cuts him off. “We’ll have to think it over and let you know later today. I’m going to walk you both back to your dormitories. You’re going to clean up, get changed, and pick up your books for the day. You have History of Magic first, correct?” They both nod. “Professor Malfoy will let Professor Binns know that you might be a little late. Now let’s get moving.”

Draco mutters something under his breath as we walks away.

* * *

The walk back to Hufflepuff is awkward. Even though Harry is considerably less angry than Draco, the air is still thick with tension. Older students snicker knowingly as they pass by while other first years look on with wide eyes. Teddy doesn’t need to look at Harry to know how much he’s let him down.

Teddy tosses his bag onto his bed and quickly finds a clean set of school robes from his wardrobe. He picks up a towel and makes his way to the showers. He is back in the common room ten minutes later with his textbooks. Liliana isn’t there yet so he takes the chance to talk to Harry alone.

“I’m really sorry. We never meant for this to happen.”

“I know, Ted. I’ve watched you grow up. I can tell when you really feel bad about something you’ve done and when you’re just upset you got caught. But Draco was right; something bad could have happened. And it wasn’t just your own life you were risking. Which, actually, brings me to another point. I know you’re only 11 but take a moment to think what it might look like for someone to find you two alone in the middle of the night.”

It slowly dawns on Teddy what Harry means. “What?! Ew! No!”

Harry chuckles at his reaction. “See, I know that you’re not interested in dating yet, but other people may have jumped to conclusions based on how they found you and there will come a time when-”

Teddy plugs is ears. “Please don’t start talking about what I think you’re going to talk about. I promise that nothing like that was happening and it was the furthest thing from our minds.”

Thankfully, Teddy is saved from further humiliation by the sound of Liliana approaching them. Harry just pats him on the shoulder and leads them back out into the corridor. He stops them outside of the kitchens, where he promises to be back in just a minute. Less than sixty seconds later Harry comes back holding out two rolls and two apples. “I’m mean, but I’m not _that_ mean,” he says as he hands them their makeshift breakfast. He sees them safely to History of Magic before taking off in search of the Headmistress.

* * *

Professor Binns doesn’t turn around when they walk into the classroom. Liliana shuffles over to join the other Hufflepuff girls who instantly lean their heads together and start whispering. Teddy looks up at their usual seats and sees Dahlia looking bored but still taking diligent notes. There’s an empty spot next to her so he’s able to slip in easily enough.

“ _Where have you been?_ ” Dahlia whispers without looking up. “ _Dad came by before class and told Binns you and Lili were going to be late._ ”

Teddy doesn’t even pretend to listen to Binns. “ _It’s a long story._ ”

“ _Then give me the short version._ ”

“ _Filch was going to catch us coming back from Astronomy so we hid in a closet but fell asleep. Harry and Draco found us this morning. They’re pretty mad._ ”

“ _What do you mean Filch was going to catch you? If you were coming back from class there isn’t much he can do._ ”

“ _Yeah, well_ _we weren’t exactly thinking about that last night. Can I copy your last few sets of notes?_ ”

Dahlia hands the notes to him and then focuses back on their present History lesson. More than once Teddy notices the other girls looking back at him, but he keeps his head down and writes until the words start to blur. Dahlia nudges him when Binns ends the lesson and Teddy hands her notes back. He promises to meet her at lunch, and then heads to the greenhouses.

Right away Neville splits the first years into mixed-house groups. Andrew is called as Teddy’s partner, and the pair high fives before finding an open place across from Connor and a Gryffindor girl named Eleanor Whittle. Teddy tries to pay attention to the lesson but the Devil’s Snare plant gets wrapped around his arm three times before Andrew calls over Neville for help. By the time the lunch hour rolls around, Teddy is more than ready for a break. He is the first one out of the greenhouse and Andrew has to jog to catch up with him.

They join Dahlia and Giovani at the Slytherin table and though conversation is lively around him, Teddy can only manage to make the occasional grunt in response. His imagination is running wild with what his uncles must be cooking up for him. He is pushing food around his plate when he hears Giovani say, “Ciao, Professor Malfoy.” Teddy drops his fork.

“Hello, Giovani. Andrew. Dahlia. Will you please come with me, Mr. Lupin?”

Teddy opens his mouth to speak but his throat is so dry all he can do is nod. Dahlia wishes him good luck and he makes a weak attempt at a smile in return.

Draco takes Teddy into a small room beside the staff table where Harry is already waiting with Liliana. “Sit,” Draco commands of them both.

“What if I talk?” Harry suggests, much to Draco’s displeasure. “Alright; first off, we’re taking twenty points away from each of you for breaking curfew.” Teddy is furious but doesn’t speak out. “You should have gone straight back to your dorms, end of story. Additionally, you will both be serving two weeks’ worth of detentions with Mister Filch starting tomorrow evening. Our hope is that you will learn a little bit about how hard his job is and then grow to respect him. In the future, do not run away from any staff members.”

“COME ON!” Teddy throws his hands in the air. He risks a glance in Liliana’s direction but looks away when he sees the tears in her eyes.

“Do not talk back,” Draco says firmly. “Miss Cook, we are not going to contact your parents because we believe you when you say that this was purely an accidental situation. You are free to go back to lunch but I do not want to _ever_ have a conversation like this with you again.” She rushes out of the room without a second look back. “As for you, Edward…Andromeda has already been owled. In addition to your other punishments, you will also be reporting to either me or Harry during all afternoons when you do not have flying lessons.”

“And how long will these afternoons of imprisonment commence for, my illustrious uncle?”

“Until we tell you otherwise!”

“Draco…” Harry rubs his temples then looks at Teddy. “Let’s start with two weeks, the same as your detentions with Filch. Bring work to do.”

“What did Dromeda say?” Teddy asks tentatively.

Harry sighs. “Ted, your mum was quite a character and she got into her own trouble while she was here at Hogwarts. And then your dad- well- your dad and my dad were kind of the worst. To be completely honest I think your gran was expecting this sooner.” Teddy cracks a small smile. “Draco and I are just looking out for you. We all want what’s best for you. But right now, what’s best for you is to serve two weeks of detention and to spend all of your free time with us. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Teddy looks from Harry to Draco and is glad to see that Draco’s eyes have turned from hard and steely to his usual soft grey. “Can I go finish my lunch? I have to be back in the greenhouses soon…” Both men nod so he makes a quick getaway. He stops by the Hufflepuff table and apologizes to Liliana, and back at the Slytherin table he fills everyone in what happened. Together, they decide how to spend his last afternoon of freedom.

* * *

Teddy gets a note at breakfast that tells him to meet Filch outside of the third floor lavatories promptly after the dinner hour. He looks down the table where Liliana waves an identical-looking note in his direction. He gets through his classes for the day with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. At least they have a flying lesson with Slytherin, where Oliver lets him practice tossing a Quaffle back and forth with Dahlia and Connor because of how well they can already handle their brooms.

As soon as dinner hour is over, Teddy says goodbye to his friends and makes his way to the third floor. Liliana catches up while he’s waiting for a staircase to move the right direction. Filch is already waiting for them outside of the bathrooms.

“ _Is he going to make us clean the toilets?_ ” Liliana whispers.

Teddy shrugs. “ _I thought the house elves did that._ ”

“I can hear you,” Filch says with a scowl, “and I’m pleased to say that you are correct Miss Cook. You will, indeed, be cleaning the toilets this evening and every evening for the next two weeks.”

“We have to clean the toilets every night?!” they both yell.

“There are a lot of toilets in Hogwarts,” Filch says in answer and hands them each a bucket of cleaning supplies. “No magic is allowed. You have to do this with old fashioned elbow grease. And when you’re done, we’ll move on to the fourth floor.”

“This is going to be a long night…” Teddy grumbles. Liliana sighs in agreement before opening the bathroom door.

* * *

Two days later Teddy is spending his free period in the Defense classroom while Harry marks his students’ essays. Rion is taking a nap in a hammock that Harry charmed to sway softly from side to side.

After about an hour of silence Harry sets down his quill and stretches his arms up over his head. “Teddy, may I ask why you chose to work in here the past two days and not with Draco?”

“Yesterday I had your class right before this time, plus it was pretty cool to see your sixth years practice.”

“And today?”

“I already had Draco for double Potions today.”

“You can’t avoid him forever.”

“I could try.”

Harry snorts. “You know that’s not going to work, right?”

“Fine. When do I have to go with him?”

“Next week. All week.” He ignores Teddy’s groans of complaint. “You can come back here on Friday. And if it makes you feel any better, Rion will be with you on Monday and Tuesday. You can always hide behind the toddler if you get too scared.”

“Ha! Sounds like you’re speaking from experience, Potter.” Harry just winks and pulls his hair back. “A man-bun? Really?”

“Draco likes my hair long.”

“Gross!”

“Get back to work.”

* * *

Monday afternoon finds Teddy standing outside of the Potions classroom. He avoids going in for as long as possible, but he knows that Draco will be upset if he’s late. One lesson that Narcissa kept trying to impress upon him was that proper witches and wizards are always prompt.

“I don’t need a living gargoyle outside of my classroom,” Draco declares. “Come inside and get working on your Potions essay.”

Teddy wants to complain but he didn’t even start it over the weekend and it’s due first thing Wednesday morning. He gets out his textbook and opens to the chapter on stirring techniques. After re-reading the parts he only skimmed over before, Teddy starts writing his essay. The silence is very different from the silence with Harry on Friday. He feels Draco looking over his shoulder but he doesn’t let it bother him because after a few minutes Draco walks away again.

He takes a break when his hand starts to cramp and looks around the classroom. “Where’s Rion?” he asks.

Draco glances up from the cauldron he’s brewing with. “Orion is helping Hagrid decorate the Great Hall. I didn’t want him to distract you from your work.”

“Ah, I see. Did you-”

“Please get back to work, Edward.”

“ _Only 7 more days to go,_ ” Teddy mumbles to himself.

* * *

Teddy and Liliana get a different summons at breakfast on their last day of servitude. The note this time tells them to meet Filch outside of the Headmistress’s office just before curfew. Teddy wonders if they’ll have to clean McGonagall’s personal bathroom or if there’s a new form of torture in store for them.

Filch greets the pair with much less sneering than he has the last 9 days. “Tonight you’re going to help me and Mr. Norris patrol the halls. You’re going to see what really happens when students are out of their rooms after curfew.”

The night starts off catching two fifth year Hufflepuffs snogging behind a suit of armor on the seventh floor. Then, they bust a couple of second year Slytherins trying to sneak out onto the grounds. There is a Ravenclaw girl who tries to claim that she was just coming from the library, except Filch reminds her that Madam Pince kicked everyone out of the library an hour ago. And later in the evening a small group of Gryffindor students are walking towards their dorm. Teddy is almost excited to take that many points away, so he runs to Filch to tell him.

“Gryffindors, you say? Did they look like first years?” Filch asks him.

“I think so. Does that make a difference?”

“In this case, yes. First year Gryffindors have Astronomy tonight.”

“Oh,” Teddy says as it dawns on him why Filch is making them do this.

Liliana comes to the same conclusion. “Do you have everyone’s schedule memorized?”

“I have to,” Filch admits. “Otherwise there would be chaos. And if there’s one thing I hate it’s a chaotic school. Toilets are clean, corridors are calm, students are where they’re supposed to be, and it’s all because of me and Mr. Norris.”

Filch gives them a few minutes to let the message sink in before sending them back to their dormitories.

Unseen, Draco and Harry stand under the Invisibility Cloak watching the scene unfold before them. “ _I didn’t think Filch could really pull it off,_ ” Draco whispers.

“ _Losing Mrs. Norris was hard on him. He’s not the same guy we were afraid of as kids._ ”

“ _He’s still kind of scary._ ”

“ _Draco!_ ” Harry can’t help it; his laugh rings out loudly.

“Who’s there??” Filch growls out as he shines his torch in their direction.

“ _Quick! Run!_ ” Harry and Draco take off in an awkward stumble as they try to stay under the cloak and move at the same time. “See,” Draco says to Harry when they are a safe distance away. “Still scary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this one got away from me. I had a vague idea of what I wanted to do but didn't have the details. I really let the characters run off on their own and I had to reel them back in a couple of times.
> 
> Next chapter is the same time frame but from Dahlia's POV.


	5. Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same time frame as last chapter.
> 
> Sort of sad. Just a heads up.

Dahlia is not surprised to see Connor sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast. She is, however, surprised that Teddy is not with him. She fills her plate with eggs, toast, and a few slices of tomato, pours juice into an empty goblet, and sets a napkin in her lap. As she digs in, she notices that Connor keeps looking at the doors. “Why do you keep looking over your shoulder?”

“I know he’s probably alright,” Connor starts, “but Teddy wasn’t in his bed this morning.” He fidgets in his seat and his face gives away how worried he really is. “Have you seen him?”

Dahlia shrugs a shoulder and forks more eggs into her mouth. As she’s chewing she looks around the hall. Two seats are conspicuously open at the staff table, and she points this out to Connor. Alexa suggests that maybe Teddy just had to ask Malfoy and Potter a question. Giovani thinks it’s possible that Teddy went to the Library for some early-morning studying, which makes Dahlia laugh so hard that pumpkin juice comes out of her nose. They hang around the Great Hall as long as they can but eventually they have to leave or risk being late to History of Magic.

* * *

Connor doesn’t sit with the other Hufflepuffs like he usually does. Instead, he sits on the other side of Dahlia (she purposely leaves the seat next to her open in hopes that Teddy will join them soon). Professor Binns floats into the room quickly followed by Draco.

“Yikes! I wonder who pissed in his tea,” Harvey whistles from the next row back.

“I’ve seen that look before,” Dahlia tells him. “My little cousin Louis had a burst of accidental magic and my Dad’s wardrobe caught on fire. All of his robes were destroyed. He loves few things in this world; his family and his fancy clothes.”

They all watch Draco say something angrily to Binns before stomping his way back out of the classroom. Binns immediately starts lecturing about early dragon tamers. Dahlia gets out fresh parchment and begins to copy down notes. Connor is poking her arm about fifteen minutes later. She glares for a moment before he points in the direction of the opening classroom door.

“ _I wonder why Liliana is with him,_ ” Connor whispers and then gestures for Teddy to sit in the empty chair by Dahlia.

Dahlia tries to get out of Teddy what is going on, and she can’t believe how ridiculous his story is. They were really so afraid of Filch that they hid in a closet the entire night? She lends Teddy her notes and he avoids talking to her during the rest of the lecture. He leaves with the other Hufflepuffs and Dahlia is left shaking her head.

* * *

At lunch, they watch Draco take Teddy through a door behind the staff table in shared silence.

“Yikes! Malfoy sure is scary when he’s angry,” Andrew proclaims as soon as they’re gone.

Giovani asks Dahlia, “What do you think he’s going to do to him?”

“Not sure,” she answers, “but whatever he decides it’s not going to be easy. Dad’s big on making punishments that force you to learn a lesson.”

Teddy comes back and tells them what he and Liliana have to do. Everyone sympathizes and they want to do something to celebrate Teddy’s last day of freedom. Dahlia suggests that they skip dinner and instead she will ask Kreacher to make them a picnic meal. They can’t eat out on the grounds but Teddy tells them to meet outside of the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. He promises it will be okay as long as everyone is back to their own houses before their curfew.

* * *

That’s the last that Dahlia sees of Teddy for a while, besides during their shared History of Magic class and flying lessons. Connor takes to following Dahlia and her friends around in the afternoons like a kicked crup. She reminds him that there are other Hufflepuff boys- well, _boy_ \- so Connor has Darius hang out with them as well.

Dahlia loves having friends and spending time with them but she starts to miss her family. She tries to catch Harry after her Defense class, but he has to get ready for his advanced dueling group. She goes to see Draco during one of her free afternoons but he won’t let her in since Teddy is already in the classroom working as punishment. She offers to watch Rion over the weekend but Harry is taking him to the Burrow to spend time with Hugo.

The next week, Dahlia is sitting with her friends at dinner when raucous laughter rings out across the Great Hall. She looks to the main doors and in walks Teddy with Rion on his shoulders. Harry, Teddy, and Rion appear to be laughing at Draco’s expense, but even Draco is fighting to keep a smile from his face. Dahlia throws down her fork and stomps out of the Hall.

Dahlia starts spending more and more time in her dorm, which makes her friends worry. Andrew can’t get her to go to the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Connor can’t talk her into raiding the kitchens for sweets. Even Giovani is unsuccessful in trying to get Dahlia to join their Charms study group. When the girls go to check on her late in the weekend, she’s gone. They split up, and Alexa eventually finds Dahlia hiding out between the stacks in the Library. She decides to play it cool. “Are you working on your essay for Charms? I’m still short a couple of inches...” Alexa trails off when Dahlia looks at her with watery, red eyes. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Dahlia wipes her face with the back of her hand and sniffs. She wants to nod. She wants to open her mouth and say yes. But she can’t. She can’t stop herself from crying.

“Dahlia, talk to me.”

In between hiccups Dahlia gets out, “I just…I miss…my family…I know…they’re busy…but…” and then she starts sniffling again. “I know it’s selfish…everyone else doesn’t even have their parents here…I just feel like I saw them more when I didn’t even live here!”

Alexa slides down the wall to sit next to her friend. “You’re allowed to feel the way you feel. Everyone’s situation is different and you don’t have to validate yourself based on other people.”

“I just don’t know what to do.” Dahlia leans her head on Alexa’s shoulder and the two sit together until Madam Pince finds them and sends them back to their dormitory.

* * *

Harry and Draco spend the weekend taking care of their sick son. It all starts with a complaint that his “skin feels funny”. When Harry picks him up he can feel how warm his body is. After a quick trip to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey assures them that Rion will be alright but that he has chicken pox.

“A muggle disease?!” Draco asks her incredulously. “How did he manage to catch that?”

“We have plenty of muggle born students at the castle and while they have already gotten chicken pox as a young child, they may carry the virus from a younger brother or sister.”

“I had chicken pox when I was little,” Harry says. “Dudley caught them from a neighbor boy and then gave them to me. Should we be worried about others developing it? Since most students have never been exposed?”

“This has happened at Hogwarts before. I will firecall the pediatric healers at St. Mungo’s and review the appropriate protocol for chicken pox. Recently, I’ve heard that muggle doctors have made a vaccine that can prevent it altogether but unfortunately it’s too late to give that to Rion. He’s going to need plenty of fluids and rest. I’ll give him a potion to help with the itching- Draco, you should be able to brew more but I have a few vials to give him until your batch is ready- and oatmeal baths help soothe the skin. I’m sorry that for chicken pox there is no quick fix. It’s always hard to see your children in pain.”

They thank Poppy and carry Rion back to their rooms. Even with the anti-itching potion Rion still complains about his skin. Harry asks the elves to help draw up an oatmeal bath, which gives some relief. Harry keeps charming the water warm but eventually Rion has to come out. Draco bundles him in the softest blankets they have and tucks him into his and Harry’s bed. He never gets to sleep in the big bed so, despite how sick he is, Rion enjoys this. Harry and Draco take turns reading him stories and rubbing a soothing balm onto his skin. They make sure he drinks water but they give in when he asks for juice as well. When Teddy finally falls to sleep, they fall asleep with him.

* * *

When it comes time for classes on Monday morning, Rion is feeling a little better but doesn’t want to leave him dads. He cries when Draco tries to hand him off to Sinistra. Draco sighs and takes his son back into his arms. He doesn’t want to cancel his classes, though, so he packs a bag with all of things he thinks they will need and carries Rion to the Potions classroom with him.

When Dahlia walks in to class she is surprised to see her brother there. Then she notices the way his face looks even paler than usual and how he is wrapped in several blankets. She rushes up to Draco’s desk. “Dad! Is Rion okay?”

“He has been feeling a little ill, but Madam Pomfrey checked on him and he’s going to be just fine in a few days. Just in time for the holiday, in fact.”

Dahlia gently runs her hand through Rion’s hair. It’s usually fluffy and soft but now is damp with sweat. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We didn’t want to you to worry or get distracted from school. Now, have a seat so we can start class.”

Dahlia drops into her seat and angrily pulls out her Potions textbook. She breaks a quill during Draco’s lecture and throws it across the room where it hits a Gryffindor girl in the back of the head. Before Dahlia even has a chance to say sorry, Draco gives her a disapproving sigh and takes away 5 points from Slytherin.

Dahlia decides right then that she doesn’t want to go home for the winter hols. She writes a letter to Narcissa and skips lunch to go to the owlery and send it off with Celeste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Sorry for the angst, but 11 year olds are full of angst. It fuels them. And this will be resolved because Harry and Draco are awesome dads, they just need a little help.


	6. (Grand)Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrealistically quick resolution? Yes, please! I can't handle the pain.
> 
> Also, this chapter has a lot of Narcissa and Andromeda and their story. It covers basically from September to December.

It isn’t long after the start of the school year that Andromeda realizes she’s lonely. Narcissa suggests that her sister sell her old house and move into the Manor. Andromeda is reluctant at first, but eventually she comes to terms with leaving the home she raised her family in. Andromeda hires a moving company to help her pack up the house and she donates most of the furniture since the Manor has rooms and rooms full of it.

Andromeda picks out a set of rooms across the hall from Narcissa and for the first week they feel like little girls again. They get messy painting and papering the walls. They fight over who gets the ‘good chair’ in the sitting room. They burn dinner one night and end up sitting on the kitchen floor eating chocolate chips out of the bag.

One day the women get an owl from Molly Weasley. She is sick; nothing major, but she needs help with the children’s lessons. Narcissa doesn’t hesitate sending a reply before she and Andromeda get the sitting room ready. The floo glows green, and Arthur Weasley steps out holding the hands of Dennis and Rose.

“Thank you, ladies, for helping Molly out today.” Arthur takes jumpers off the little ones and gets them settled in. “I guess you’re lucky we only had the two with us.”

“How many more does she usually watch?” Narcissa tries to do quick addition in her head of all the children that usually run around at holidays.

“There’s Dennis, Rose, and Hugo every day, though Hugo is actually with Harry right now for some bonding time with Rion; when Luna and Rolf are in the area she sometimes drops off her twins; and you already know that Fleur took her children to France to visit her family but the three of them come over for everything except French.” Andromeda’s eyebrows shoot up, which makes Arthur laugh. “There’s certainly never a dull moment, that’s for sure! I’ve actually been thinking about asking Molly to get some more help. Maybe that’s something she’ll consider after this whole episode.”

Narcissa starts to hatch a plan. “Well, you tell her to just focus on getting better for now and when she’s back to herself then she should give us a call. We’d love to have her for tea and talk possibilities.”

Arthur gives one more set of goodbyes and leaves through the floo.

Dennis, Rose, and Hugo spend the next week at the Manor while Molly rests. Rose absorbs everything new around her with wide eyes. Hugo mostly plays with the pile of toys that are there for Rion. It’s Dennis that turns out to be the trouble-maker, though he doesn’t do it on purpose. Curious, Dennis walks off while Narcissa has her back turned. Only a minute passes but already Dennis is out of sight.

After searching through the ground floor rooms unsuccessfully, Narcissa quickens her pace and checks the second and third floors as well. She panics when she realizes where Dennis probably wandered off to. She considers asking Andromeda to go instead, but decides that she can’t have her baby sister fighting her fights for her. Narcissa walks over to the side of the Manor that has been sealed off for the past ten years. One of the large mahogany doors is standing slightly ajar. She takes a deep breath and pushes it open.

Only a few hundred feet down the main corridor, Narcissa can see Dennis. She pales when she notices that he’s standing in front of a large portrait. She can only imagine what the Malfoy relative is saying, so she shoves down the sour feeling in her stomach and walks towards Dennis. Narcissa discreetly casts locking charms on each doorway that she passes. She never thought to strengthen them over the last decade. She lets out a sigh of relief when she gets close enough to see that the portrait is not a magical one. Dennis asks her who is in the painting and Narcissa names the long-gone relatives. She then makes a valid excuse and steers Dennis out of the corridor and back into the useable part of the Manor.

After telling Andromeda what happened the sisters agree that they should go through the abandoned wing of the Manor. What they don’t agree on, however, is how soon. Not wanting to argue, they table the issue for another day.

* * *

Molly invites Narcissa and Andromeda over to the Burrow once she’s feeling better. Molly admits that the number of grandchildren is increasing beyond what she can do on her own. “I’m not as young as I used to be, but I think we can do a lot of good for these children. Their parents work a lot and they need a broader education than they could get from a muggle primary school. Not to mention, all of us were raised learning in the home.”

Molly pulls out an old stack of parchment where she has jotted down the lessons she taught her sons over the years. Narcissa makes little marks by the common topics she taught Draco. On top is a new sheet of parchment listing what she has been teaching the little ones. Narcissa adds the French she is working on with Victoire and the other life skills she tried to teach Dahlia. Andromeda chimes in with what Tonks and Teddy worked on over the years as well. Arthur keeps refilling their tea pot and tray of sweets and the women work all afternoon. By dinner time, they have a full curriculum sketched out by year. All that the ‘Primary Academy for Young Witches and Wizards’ needs now is a location.

“What about the Manor?” Andromeda suggests.

“It is big enough, that’s for sure…” Molly looks around her home, trying to see it through the eyes of these two women.

Andromeda puts a hand on Molly’s shoulder. “Your home is lovely and warm and your family has been nothing but welcoming. I didn’t mean anything by suggesting the Manor.”

Molly gives her a thankful smile before noticing the sick look on Narcissa’s face. “It doesn’t have to be in your home, if you’re not comfortable with that.”

Narcissa shakes her head and pinches her eyes closed. “I know what you’re thinking, Dromeda, but I can’t go in there.”

“You did it when you went after Dennis.”

“That was different! I was worried about what might happen to him in there!”

“Well just imagine if we completely re-do the entire wing. It won’t even be the same place anymore.”

Molly watches this exchange for a while before interrupting and requesting clarification. Andromeda tells her about the part of the Manor that was used by Voldemort and Narcissa’s understandable repulsion of the entire wing. Molly suggests that they talk to Bill. She tells her that Bill is a curse breaker and there are people he works with that he trusts with his life. She is sure they would be able to clear the wing and make it safe. Narcissa wants to be able to move past this and on with her life so she gives Molly the go-ahead to contact Bill. Not even a week later, Bill writes to Narcissa and tells her that work has been scheduled for the end of December.

* * *

Narcissa is in the middle of making lunch when Andromeda walks in holding a folded letter. “You have post from Dahlia. Celeste took off again after I gave her some owl treats, so she must not have been expecting a reply.”

Narcissa thanks her sister and tucks the parchment into her pocket and she pulls a pot of soup off of the hob. She fills two bowls and levitates them into the dining room. After sharing lunch together, Andromeda reads the newest issue of the Quibbler and Narcissa opens the letter from her granddaughter.

 

> Dear Grandmother Cissa,
> 
> How have you been since Halloween? The pumpkin truffles you sent were delicious! I was the envy of Slytherin. (Don’t worry; I shared them with my friends.)
> 
> I miss you and Dromeda, and I miss spending time at the Manor, but I think I’m going to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas and New Year’s. My friend Giovani is from Italy and he said it would be too hard for his family to come get him from King’s Cross so he’s going to stay at the castle so I figured I would stay at the castle, too. I don’t think my dads would even notice if I wasn’t there anyway.
> 
> Hopefully you’re not mad that I want to stay at Hogwarts. Like I said before, I really do miss you. Maybe in June we can do something just the two of us. I would really like that.
> 
> Oh! I’m going to slip in a picture that Oliver took of us during flying lessons! He says I’m getting really good. I can’t wait until next year when I can try out for Quidditch.
> 
> All my love,  
>  Dahlia

Narcissa sits back in her chair when she’s done reading the letter. She must sit motionless for too long because Andromeda calls her name and asks what’s wrong. She hands her the letter and waits for her to read it.

“Oh my,” Andromeda whispers. “That poor girl. Do you figure the boys even know?”

“I doubt it. I love my son but he can be so self-absorbed. I know I’m to blame for that, but it’s still hard to watch.”

“She also didn’t mention Teddy. Not that she’s required to, but I don’t think there’s been a moment since we met her that they haven’t spoken of or asked after the other.”

Narcissa nods. “Something is definitely going on, and I think our boys need a wake-up call.” She scooches her chair back forcefully from the table and stalks to the library. She swipes the desk clear and sets down a clean sheet of parchment.

* * *

“Daddy! Gamma’s owl!” Rion points and bounces in his seat.

Sure enough, Draco sees his mother’s eagle owl swoop into the Great Hall and head towards the staff table. He starts to panic when he notices the color of the parchment it’s holding. Alberta drops the letter in front of Draco, gives an angry caw in his ear, grabs the bacon from his plate, and flies off again.

Harry has his lips pinched together and is trying not to laugh. Draco cuts him a glare. “You better get that out of your system, Potter; your name is on here too.”

Harry’s face drops. “Why is your mother sending _us_ a howler?”

Draco shrugs. The students in their general vicinity are starting to point and whisper. The staff table is a mixture of confusion and amusement. Harry hands Rion over to Neville before grabbing Draco by the shoulder. Draco picks up the howler with numb fingers and lets himself be dragged along. Dahlia watches everything from across the Hall.

Once in the relative privacy of the courtyard, Draco breaks the wax seal and cringes waiting for the booming voice he knows is coming.

“BOYS!! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SPOKE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER? AND I MEAN _REALLY_ SPOKE WITH HER, NOT TAUGHT HER SOMETHING IN CLASS?” Draco turns to Harry and they both share a questioning look. “DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE WANTS TO STAY AT HOGWARTS FOR THE HOLIDAYS? SHE CLAIMS IT’S BECAUSE OF A FRIEND BUT SHE SAID NEITHER OF YOU WOULD EVEN NOTICE SHE WAS GONE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE COMMITMENT YOU MADE WHEN YOU ADOPTED HER? MAYBE IT’S TIME FOR YOU TWO TO TAKE A GOOD, LONG LOOK AT YOUR PRIORITIES!” Harry and Draco share a shameful look. “I SUGGEST YOU TALK TO YOUR DAUGHTER BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE!”

And with that, the howler bursts into flames and falls into a pile of ash on the ground.

* * *

Harry cancels his beginner dueling club, Draco has his NEWT-prep group work without him, and they set Rion up for an overnight with Hagrid. Harry paces their sitting room as Draco makes a pot of tea, and after casting locking and silencing charms on their door they finally sit down together to talk.

“Was she right?” Harry asks. “Have we not even spoken to Dahlia besides during class?”

“I know she asked me about Orion earlier in the week.” Draco looks down at his hands. “I think I may have been short with her then.” He shudders, remembering the conversation now. “Oh no; I was awful. It was the morning Orion wouldn’t go to anyone else. Dahlia was concerned about him but I brushed her off because I just wanted to start class.”

“I know I’ve sent her away from my practices recently because my NEWTs students are casting some dangerous spells, but I know I didn’t give her an explanation. I just shut the door in her face.” Harry thumps his head on the table. “But that was just last week. I’m afraid to think back further.”

“Edward.”

“What?”

“I wouldn’t let her spend her free period with me because Edward was serving out his time in my classroom. I put my nephew over my daughter.” Draco clenches his tea cup so hard it starts to splinter.

“We’ve been putting all of our focus on him because he needed us more.”

Draco throws his cup to the floor. “Well apparently we’ve been making Dahlia’s life miserable in the process! She doesn’t think we would notice if she went missing! How could we have been so bloody awful to her that she thinks we don’t care about her?!”

They sit there in painful silence until Harry vanishes the broken cup and spilled tea. Then he moves his chair to sit next to Draco. “We chose her to be our family and now we’re making her feel like she’s not even a part of it, but we can fix this. We _have_ to fix this.”

“Where do we even start?”

“I think your mother was right. We have to talk to Dahlia.”

“But she hates us!”

“She’s allowed to hate us right now. It’s justified. But we still have to talk to her.”

* * *

Draco has the elves put together a simple dinner of cold sandwiches and fruit while Harry goes off in search in their daughter. He pulls the Marauder’s Map out of his trunk and says the incantation, making the map come alive with footprints and names. Dahlia is in the owlery so Harry starts the long walk towards her.

When he steps outside he realizes how cold it’s gotten. Dahlia doesn’t know any warming charms yet so he worries about how long she’s been outside. When Harry gets to the owlery, he peeks in around the doorway and is saddened to Dahlia sitting along next to Celeste. She is slowly petting her feathers and talking in a low, soothing tone. Harry steps into the room and clears his throat. Dahlia jumps and Celeste gives Harry a disapproving look.

“Erm…hello,” Harry says awkwardly.

“Hello,” Dahlia replies.

“Are you…sending a letter?”

Dahlia looks from her empty hands to where Celeste is still sitting next to her. “No?”

“Ah…alright.” Harry leans back and forth on his feet, wiggling his toes to keep them warm. “Care to…come inside? It’s rather cold out here."

“It doesn’t bother me,” Dahlia lies. Her purple lips and chattering teeth give her away.

“Please?” Harry asks. “Draco and I…we’re…well, we’d like to have dinner with you.”

“You’re going to sit at the Slytherin table?”

“No, we’d like to have dinner with you back in our quarters.”

“Am I in trouble? Does this have to do with the howler you got from Grandmother Cissa?”

“You’re not in trouble!” Harry assures her. “But, you’re right that it has to do with the howler. Your dad and I…well…we…I’d really like to talk about this someplace warmer. Please come back with me? Please?”

Dahlia has never heard him beg like this before. She nods, giving one last pat to Celeste before walking past Harry and back toward the castle. Harry scrambles to follow after her.

Draco is wringing his hands waiting for Harry to come back. He hopes he can get her to listen to them and that they can convince Dahlia that they do care about her. He hears the door open and whips his head around, letting out a shaky sigh when he sees his beautiful girl walk in. He gestures for her to sit down at the table before he and Harry move quickly into their own chairs.

Dahlia puts a sandwich on her plate and picks out all of the strawberries from the fruit bowl. She doesn’t say a word the entire time. Harry looks over at Draco and prompts him to start talking, but Draco doesn’t say anything either. They all eat in complete silence, save the sound of chewing. Harry lets this go on for another five minutes before he can’t take it anymore.

“I’m going to lose my mind! We can’t just sit here!” If the situation were not so tense, Harry would be laughing at the identical judgmental look that comes from Dahlia and Draco.

“You said you wanted to have dinner,” Dahlia tells him. “We’re having dinner.”

“I know. I know I said that. You’re right. But we also want to talk to you.”

“About…?”

Harry looks to Draco for help. Draco wipes the corners of his mouth before speaking. “We have been neglecting our duties as parents.”

“Talking to me is a duty? Just something you’re just required to do?”

“No! Of course not!” Harry pleads. “What we mean is that, we know we’re hurting you. We didn’t realize it at the time, but we’re so sorry and we want to make up for it.”

Dahlia’s eyes flick from Harry to Draco and she crosses her arms. “Is that really what you meant, _Dad_?”

“Yes. Harry put it into better words than I did- for once- but he’s right. We were so focused on teaching our classes and punishing Edward and taking care of Orion that we lost sight of someone else who is important in our lives. I can’t believe we let you down like this.”

Tears prickle in Dahlia’s eyes but she keeps an expressionless face.

Harry takes her hands in his. “We are so sorry that you ever felt like we didn’t love you enough or that we didn’t want you around. You are everything to us. We would be devastated if we lost you.”

Dahlia looks into Harry’s eyes and she knows he means what he says. She just doesn’t know if words are going to be enough to fix this. “I know you’re both busy, but I think I saw you more when I didn’t even live here.”

“That’s on us,” Draco tells her. “Being heads of Hufflepuff means we’re going to see Edward more but that can’t be an excuse for ignoring you. If it means we schedule specific times to spend with you, then we’re going to do it. I meant what I said at thr kitchen table back in August: There is nothing more important than family. There is nothing in this world that will take us away from each other. We're going to do whatever it takes to earn back your trust.”

Dahlia gives a small smile. “I’d like that. I miss you guys and Rion. Where is he, anyway?”

“He was feeling a little better so we let him spend the night with Hagrid.”

“What was wrong with him? All Dad said earlier that he was sick. And can we talk about getting Hagrid another dog for Christmas? I know he misses Fang.”

Harry explains about the chicken pox and Dahlia says she already got them from another girl at the orphanage. Then Draco says that he’ll have to check with Hagrid on what kind of dog he may want. Dahlia complains that the gift wouldn’t be a surprise at that point, but understands that an unwanted dog would not be much of a gift after all. Dahlia yawns and gets ready to go back to her dorm, but Harry stops her.

“One last question: Do you really want to stay here over the hols because of Giovani? Or is it because of us?”

Dahlia sighs. “Cissa really did tell you everything…I feel bad leaving Giovani by himself, but I can’t deny my motivation was to avoid seeing both of you and Teddy.”

Draco looks at Harry and barely a second passes before Draco responds. “You are welcome to stay here with your friend if that is truly what you want to do. If you decide you would like to spend Christmas with your family, then you may ask Giovani to join us. There are plenty of rooms in Grimmauld Place as well as the Manor.”

Dahlia hugs Draco tightly. “Thank you, Daddy,” she says quietly into his ear. She then hugs Harry as well and says goodnight to them both.

Harry drops onto their sofa and Draco walks over holding two glasses of Ogden’s Finest. Harry thanks him. “That went well…right?” Harry says cautiously.

“I think so,” Draco agrees. “I suppose I’ll write to Mother in the morning and tell her what happened this evening.”

“Thank her for me.”

“But if we let her know she was right, she’ll never let us live it down!”

Harry laughs and swats at Draco’s arm. “I think she deserves it gloat. She may have saved our family.”

Draco hums in approval. “That’s fair. Now, let’s enjoy the rest of our evening alone.”

“What do you have in mind?” Harry asks cheekily.

Draco sets both of their glasses onto the side table with a smirk before leaning into Harry. “Something I certainly won’t be telling Mother about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying things are perfect between Dahlia and her dads, but it's a start. Also, she still has to confront Teddy.


	7. Avoidance is the Best Policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV jumps around at the beginning but I felt it was easy enough to follow. If not, let me know! :)

Dahlia may have tentatively made up with her dads but Teddy is another story. However, after spending weeks without Teddy she realizes it’s pretty easy to avoid him altogether. The only tricky part is their shared classes. She is sure to sit between Alexa and Rita during History of Magic and she asks Oliver to pair her with Roisin during flying under the guise of helping her get better. (This isn’t much of a stretch; she is still have trouble keeping her broom steady when hovering just off the ground.) Dahlia can tell the moment Teddy figures out what she’s doing, but she just doubles her efforts.

* * *

It’s the last full day before the end of term when a loud voice rings out across the Great Hall, “POTTER!”

At the staff table, Harry jumps and looks to Draco who is busy spelling crumbs off of their son. Draco raises a stylish eyebrow at him in question. Harry opens his mouth to respond but Rion beats him to it. “Teddy sounds like you, Daddy.” Draco splutters and Harry shoves treacle tart into his mouth to avoid laughing.

At the Gryffindor table, Dahlia ducks down in an attempt to disappear.

“I don’t think that’s going to work,” Andrew says to her.

She shushes him with and waves her hand frantically. “Not if you keep talking to me, it won’t!”

“Potter! How much longer do you honestly think you can keep this up?”

Dahlia can hear students start to giggle and whisper around her. She blushes and sinks deeper under the tables.

“He sure has developed a flair for the dramatic,” Draco says with amusement.

Harry looks at Draco in disbelief. “What do you expect when he has the most dramatic uncle in the world?” Draco narrows his eyes, but Harry doesn’t back down. “You climbed a tree! Just so you could jump out of it when I walked by!”

“But I never shouted across the Great Hall.”

“Don’t you dare! You regularly felt the need to yell things so everyone could hear you in this very room. Remember when you stood up and told everyone-”

“Umm, Professor Potter?” The Hufflepuff prefects are standing in front of him. Harry freezes, mouth still open, until Draco fires a mild stinging hex into his side.

“Ow!” Harry rubs a hand over his ribs and then turns to the students. “Sorry. What can I do for you?”

“We asked that first year why he was yelling your name but he said he wasn’t looking for you. We’re assuming it’s your daughter, but we thought we’d let you know either way. He wouldn’t sit down until the youngest MacMillan dragged him off. He’s sulking now but he’s not yelling anymore.”

Harry thanks them and sighs, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. “Do you think Teddy wants to talk to his godfather or his head of house?”

Draco huffs. “ _Wants_ to? Neither. _Needs_ to? Probably his godfather. His head of house can be a real prat. Although, so can his godfather…”

Harry rolls his neck around so he can glare at him. Draco gives him a kiss right in between his pinched eyebrows.

“Ew. Do your dads always act so… gross?” Eleanor Whittle asks from the other side of Andrew.

Dahlia cautiously sits up a little higher in her seat to take a look. She laughs a little when Eleanor wrinkles her nose. “Unfortunately,” Dahlia admits, “they are always like that. My aunt Pansy says it’s something about them not being hugged enough as kids.”

Teddy is busy pouting when Harry’s hand lands on his shoulder. “Come with me,” Harry says and Teddy doesn’t even put up a fight. They walk all the way to Harry’s office without a sound. Teddy is glad that Harry doesn’t try to make awkward small talk. He gestures for Teddy to take a seat in front of his desk while Harry moves the piles of homework so that he can see him from the other side.

“Alright, Teddy. Tell me what’s going on.”

“Shouldn’t you be asking your precious daughter?”

“Do not take that tone with me.” Harry speaks firmly (something he’s learned from Narcissa and Molly).

Teddy is surprised- Harry is usually the fun uncle- but he isn't going to let a stern warning wear him down. He crosses his arms and tries to stare a hole in the floor.

Harry leans back in his chair and props his feet up on his desk. “Take as long as you like, kid. I gave my NEWTs the afternoon off so I’ve got nowhere to be.” Harry then picks up a miniature Quaffle and tosses it into the air, catches it, and throws it again. He counts twenty four tosses and catches before Teddy breaks.

“Lia is ignoring me!”

Harry sets the Quaffle down and gives Teddy his full attention. “Go on.”

“I don’t know what I did to make her mad, or embarrass her or whatever, but she’s definitely avoiding me. Even when we have class together! Which is kind of impressive but completely frustrating. Do you know what I did to upset her?”

“That’s a difficult question.”

“No it’s not. It’s a yes or no question.”

Harry resists the urge to rub at his eyes again. “Ted. First, I want you to know that when you have problems like this you can’t handle them by yelling in the Great Hall. Second, this wasn’t just something you did. This was something we all did.” Harry goes on to tell him about Dahlia feeling excluded from their lives. By the end, Teddy feels terrible. He asks what he can do to start fixing this. “Apologize. That’s what Draco and I started with. Then, prove to her that you mean it. An apology is only worth the actions you follow it up with. The good news is you have all of winter hols to think of a way to make it up to her.”

“That’s true. Will you guys be at the Manor the whole time?”

“Draco, Rion, and I will be there from tomorrow through Christmas morning, and Kreacher said he would help us make Christmas Eve dinner. We’re going to the Burrow for the day, and then staying at Grimmauld Place until we come back here.”

Teddy listens but then looks confused. “Wait a minute. What about Dahlia?”

Harry rubs the back of his neck. “Well…she…might be staying at Hogwarts.”

“WHAT?!” Teddy launches out of his seat. “Because of me??”

“Teddy, it’s-” but Harry doesn’t get to finish his statement because Teddy runs out of his office and into the classroom corridor. He looks around frantically but he doesn’t seen any first year Slytherins. He tries to think of what classes Dahlia has on Friday afternoons but he doesn’t think he’s ever taken the time to ask.

Teddy is taking the staircase two steps at a time when he passes Draco. “You’re going the wrong way, Lupin.” Teddy tries to argue but Draco just takes him by the sleeve and drags him to his double Potions lesson.

* * *

Once everyone successfully demonstrates that they can transfigure a piece of parchment from a piece of rubbish, Farley lets them go early from Transfiguration. Dahlia suggests they go to their dorm as its closer to the Charms classroom than any other place. She gets her cat and lets Guinevere roam the common room while she hangs out with her friends.

“I’m so glad we only have one more class to go!” Rita says as she flops dramatically onto a couch.

Harvey pokes her legs until she gives him room to sit as well. “I didn’t really believe the older students when they said first year would be hard; I thought the professors might go easy on us.”

“If this is them going easy on us, I’d hate to see what it’s like when they don’t hold back! Did you decide if you were staying here or not, Dahlia?”

“That depends on what Gio chooses to do.” Dahlia looks to Giovani expectantly.

Giovani lets out a long breath.  “Are you sure you’re not just using me as a distraction from Teddy? Don’t get me wrong; I appreciate the offer to spend Natale with your famiglia, but I don’t think I can spend another two weeks of watching you not talking to your cousin.”

Dahlia picks up Guinevere to give herself something to do. She curls up in Dahlia’s lap and starts purring. “I promise I didn’t just invite you to act as a buffer. Harry used to spend his winter holidays here at the castle but even he admits that it got lonely. No one else in our year is staying, and I couldn’t leave you behind! As far as Teddy is concerned, we’re all going to have Christmas Eve dinner at the Manor and I was planning on talking to him then.”

“Alright.”

“You’re going to come??” Dahlia bounces in her seat, which makes Guinevere skitter away.

Giovani laughs and nods his head. “Sì, grazie.”

Harvey, who had been laying on the floor in front of the fire place up to this point, suddenly shoots up and looks at Giovani with big eyes. “You _have_ to tell us what Professor Malfoy is like outside of school.”

“He’s just a boring dad,” Dahlia tries to get him to understand.

“But you’re his kid,” Harvey complains. “You’re always going to have a skewed opinion. Gio can be our neutral observer.”

“I bet he wears fuzzy slippers,” Miles says with a laugh.

“And fancy silk dressing gowns!” Alexa chimes in, giggling.

“For Merlin’s sake…” Dahlia rolls her eyes and pushes herself off of the couch. “Let’s go. Charms starts in five minutes.”

“Yeah, come on,” Rita says as she moves to follow Dahlia, “let’s ask the _real_ questions. Like, how long does it really take for Professor Malfoy to get ready in the morning? And, does he kiss himself in each mirror he passes or just the first one?"

Dahlia groans but can't help but smile as her friends gather their things and they all walk off to their final lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Manor is next!


	8. A Very Potter-Malfoy-Black-Weasley Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote the bulk of this chapter. I am deeply sorry if you read the first version. It was unedited, boring, and just had so many errors (seriously I kept typing Teddy instead of Rion). Forgive me!
> 
> This is the new version. Enjoy!

“Do you have your cat?” Draco asks as he straightens Dahlia’s jumper.

Dahlia holds up the cat carrier. “I have the Fair Guinevere.”

“And your bag is all packed?”

“It has my wand, some snacks from Kreacher, and a book in case I get bored on the train.”

“And you remember that Andromeda will be meeting you, Edward, and Giovani at King’s Cross?”

“Yes, I remember. I do have one question, though. Why can’t you or Harry be there to get us? It seems silly for Andromeda to take us all the way to the Manor and then for her to go all the way back to her home.”

“We would if we could but Mother wants to speak with Harry and me before you get there. And before you ask, no I do not know what about. I’m sure if it’s important enough to negate our early arrival then you’ll find out in due course.”

The first warning whistle sounds. Dahlia picks up Rion with a grunt. “You’re getting big, little brother! I love you and I’ll see you tonight!” She blows raspberries on his neck to make him laugh, then sets him down again.

Draco wishes her a pleasant journey and makes sure she’s on the train before taking Rion’s hand and walking back to the castle.

Harry is jogging down the path when he hears the train whistle again and quickens his pace. He holds up one finger to Draco as he zips past him, silently asking him to wait a minute while he delivers his stupid godson’s stupid ferret.

Teddy is standing nervously on the platform. He is just about to give up and board the train without Morgana when he sees Harry running towards him. His hair has fallen out of its tie and it fans out wildly on either side of his head. Harry holds out the ferret cage, panting and leaning his other hand on his thigh. “This is… why I… ask you… if you… had everything…”

“Sorry, Harry.” One final whistle blows and the Hogwarts Express groans as its wheels start to move. “Thank you for going back for Morgana! I’ll see you for Christmas Eve!” He runs up the steps of the closest train car and dashes inside.

Harry, still panting, waves a hand at him without looking up. He catches his breath and then heads back towards where he saw Draco and Rion. They’re still standing there, talking to Hagrid at this point. Harry catches the end of their conversation.

“-is being really mature about the whole thing and understands you might say no, but what do you think?”

Hagrid chuckles warmly, stroking one hand through his long beard. “Tha’ Dahlia is one in a million. Tell ‘er she doesn’ have to get me anythin’ but if she’s set on it I wouldn’ say no to a trusty new hound.”

“You are a prince among men, Hagrid. Ah! There’s my speedy husband.”

“Teddy forgot Morgana in his dorm.” Harry ignores Draco’s grumblings. “I already took everyone’s trunks through the floo. Narcissa wouldn’t let me leave the sitting room. She said we all had to be together. Do you have any idea what’s going on with her?”

“Not a clue, but the sooner we get there the sooner she’ll tell us.” They say goodbye to Hagrid, wishing him a happy early-Christmas.

Rion chatters the entire way back to the castle, holding Harry’s hand in his left and Draco’s hand in his right. He likes having Daddy and Papa all to himself.

From the window in their crowded compartment, Dahlia can glance up and see Teddy waiting on the platform. Minutes go by and students board the train but Teddy still stands there. Dahlia starts to worry that something may be wrong so she gets up and walks toward the train car door. She gets there in time to see Harry sprinting, Morgana’s cage in hand. She laughs at how crazy his hair looks when it’s not pulled back. The last whistle blows just as the train lurches forward. Dahlia is caught off guard and loses her footing so she doesn’t see Teddy run her way.

“Oi! Watch it!” His words lose all of their heat when he realizes who he ran into. “Oh, sorry Lia.” He offers his hand to help her from the floor

“Cheers.” Dahlia sticks her hands in her pockets and rocks on her feet. “So…”

Teddy can’t help but smile at how much she looks like Harry at that moment. “Yeah… so…”

“I know I’ve been unfair, but-”

“Let me stop you there, Lia. I need to say I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what I was doing to you and it definitely wasn’t right. I would never try to take your family away.”

Dahlia scuffs her foot on the floor. Morgana rustles around in her cage and breaks some of the tension.

“Friends?” Teddy asks hesitantly, though tries to not get his hopes up

“We’ll work on it.” She offers him a small smile and shows him where their compartment is.

The train pulls into King’s Cross and Dahlia leads Giovani over to where Andromeda is waving sweetly at them. Andromeda gives her a warm, squishy hug. “It’s good to see you, dear! And you must be Giovani.” She extends her hand.

Giovani smiles and shakes her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you; Dahlia speaks highly of you and her grandmother.”

Teddy comes shuffling up behind them. “Hiya, Gran.”

Andromeda sniffs, holding back tears. She pulls Teddy into her arms gives him an even squishier hug. Then she holds him at arm’s length. “You grew! You’re getting so tall! Harry and Draco should have told me. I’m going to have to buy you new trousers.”

Teddy blushes but smiles at Andromeda despite his embarrassment. He misses his grandmother more than he realized.

Andromeda walks them to the nearest apparition point and instructs them all to hold to her arm tightly. The sudden twisting motion pulls them away from the platform and they land on the gravel drive leading up to the Manor. Everything looks the same as it always has except for the name inscribed above the wrought iron gate. It used to say “Malfoy Manor est. 1091” but now it reads “Primary Academy for Young Witches and Wizards”.

Teddy looks up at the words and asks, “Are we at the right place?”

“There have been a few…changes…since you left.” Andromeda waves her wand and opens the gates. She sets off down the gravel, all three kids scrambling after her.

“Like what changes?”

“Well…for starters, I live here now.”

“You WHAT?!” he bellows in response.

Andromeda chooses to not say anything about his outburst. “I live here. You do too, Teddy, though it probably won’t seem too different with you gone to Hogwarts most of the year.”

“Did you sell your house?” Dahlia asks in a much calmer tone than Teddy.

“Yes. I hated living alone and here my sister was in this big mansion, and she also hated living alone. It just made sense.”

“But why didn’t you tell me?” Teddy whines.

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Teddy just shrugs a shoulder because he can tell that his grandmother really is sorry. “What else is different?” he asks and they get up to the front doors.

Andromeda opens the door and motions for everyone to walk in. “Take a look.”

The entire wing of the Manor that is usually blocked off is now filled with a flurry of activity. Wizard builders levitate the old, dark wood doors onto a pile in the foyer and replace them with new, lighter ones. Bill Weasley is there, examining a vase in his gloved hands. A portrait is yelling obscenities at a witch who is trying to spell it off of the wall. A small explosion makes everyone jump but thankfully there doesn’t seem to be any damage other than a cloud of blue smoke, and the smoke is stopped by an unseen shield before it gets to where the kids are standing.

Narcissa clears her throat primly from the other end of the foyer to get everyone’s attention. “Welcome! Don’t mind our mess. The builders will be cleared out by the end of the day, and then we’ll have a few days of peace before the Christmas festivities begin.”

“Cissa!” Dahlia cheers and runs to give her grandmother a hug.

“It’s so good to see you, my sweet girl! Now, introduce me to your friend.” Narcissa emphasizes the word friend with a teasing voice. Dahlia eagerly waves Giovani over and introduces him to Narcissa.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Narcissa says kindly and stretches out her hand in greeting. Giovani takes her hand in his own and kisses the top of it. Narcissa is surprised but gives an approving smile while Andromeda hides a soft laugh behind her hand.

“Salve, signora. Thank you for opening your home to me.” Giovani gives a slight bow before letting go of Narcissa’s hand.

“Way to show the rest of us up,” Teddy grumbles as he walks over and gives Narcissa a quick hug. “Hi, Cissa. Gran didn’t tell me she moved us into your house. Do I at least have a cool room?”

Andromeda chastises her grandson’s poor manners and Narcissa just shakes her head in defeat. “We thought perhaps we’d let you and Dahlia pick your rooms and decide how to decorate them. Harry and Draco are up on the second floor getting settled. That’s where our rooms and the guest rooms are. I believe Rion will be staying on the second floor over your holiday, so the three of you will have the third floor to yourselves. Giovani, please let me know if there is anything more that you need for the guest room up there. It has the standard furniture but we certainly have other options lying about.” All three kids nod and eagerly look towards the staircase. “Go on. Dinner will be on the table in 20 minutes.”

“And walk!” Andromeda reminds them as they take off.

They do as told and stop in to say hi to Draco and Harry on the second floor. Rion whines to go with them to their rooms so Teddy leans down to take him by the hand. They ascend one more staircase look inside each of the four rooms. One is much smaller than the others so they decide to leave that room empty for now. The other three are almost identical so Teddy picks the one at the end of the hall, Dahlia chooses the one next to that, and Giovani says the last will do just fine. Harry delivers their trunks to the correct rooms and then everyone goes down to the dining room to enjoy a warm dinner.

Dahlia, Teddy, and Giovani spend the evening playing exploding snap and talking. Giovani asks what it was like growing up in and around the Manor. Dahlia counters with questions about his own life but Gio doesn’t give much away. Because they’re on their own floor, no one tells them to be quiet or go to sleep but there comes a point when none of them can keep from yawning. Giovani excuses himself first and goes to his room, leaving Dahlia and Teddy to themselves.

Dahlia smooths out her pajamas before walking towards the door of Teddy’s room. She stops short, however, and says, “Thanks. This is how it should be between us.”

Teddy picks at a loose thread on his duvet. “I know. It’s my fault that it's been weird. Sorry.” He looks around the room at anything other than Dahlia.

“No more apologies.” Teddy finally does look at her and his face gives away his confusion. Dahlia continues, “It’s something I hear Draco and Harry say. It just means, we’ve apologized enough; let’s move forward.”

Teddy smiles now. “Awesome. Now get out of my room so I can sleep.”

Dahlia sticks her tongue out at him but laughs the whole way to her room.

* * *

The days before Christmas are spent touring the remodeled wing of the Manor (the rooms that have been designated as safe), playing in the fresh fallen snow out in the garden (while actively dodging the peacocks), and drinking lots of cocoa in front of the fireplace. 

All during morning and afternoon of Christmas Eve, the smell of lamb wafts through the Manor. Rion has warmed up to Giovani enough and he asks him to be picked up. “I wanna put the star on the twee!”

Giovani laughs and does as he asks. “There you go, Piccolo.”

“Wha’s a piccolo?” Rion asks with his head tilted to the side.

“It’s what my nonna called me when I was your size.”

“Wha’s a nonna?”

“My grandmother.”

Rion proceeds to ask him a million questions but Gio is patient and answers them all. Dahlia is a little jealous that he is willing to tell more about himself to Rion than he will to her. Harry thanks him for being so kind to the little boy and Giovani admits that he has a younger brother and sister too.

“Don’t you miss being away from them?” Dahlia asks, concerned.

“Of course I do. But mio padre works very hard, and they live very far away, so I will just have to go on missing them until school is over.” Dahlia tackles Giovani with a crushing hug. He is caught off guard but soon recovers, patting her back and chuckling softly. “It’s alright! I’m alright.”

Dahlia reluctantly lets him go.

Kreacher pops into the room and announces that dinner is ready and to follow him to the dining room. As they walk behind the elf Draco whispers to Harry, “ _Do you think he’s moving slower than usual?_ ”

“ _I don’t know,_ ” Harry whispers back. “ _I feel like he’s moved slow as long as I’ve known him but, as you so often like to point out, I’m not that observant._ ”

The food is good and everyone eagerly says so. Narcissa calls for Kreacher, who appears at her side a few seconds later, and thanks him for making the wonderful meal. Kreacher looks up at her with glassy eyes and a look of wonder. “Thank you, Mistress Narcissa. Kreacher is always happy to be cooking for the Most Noble House of Black.”

Teddy asks if they can eat their pudding in the sitting room so they can open presents but he is quickly voted down by all of the adults except Harry. Dahlia explains to Giovani that they each get to open one gift to hold them over until the next morning. Giovani nods in understanding but isn’t sure why she’s taking the time to explain their gift-giving tradition. It’s not as if he has any presents to give.

When the last of the sweets have been eaten, they gather in the sitting room around the beautiful fir tree they decorated earlier that day. Giovani watches Harry and Teddy dig around under the tree and hand out gifts, but he doesn’t expect a present to land in front of him. He looks up but Teddy just shrugs and gives a knowing smirk.

Dahlia is gifted Quidditch training gear; Teddy opens a book about advanced metamorphagi skills; Rion gets an obscene amount of dragon-themed toys; Draco gets an equally obscene amount of fancy French chocolates; Andromeda and Narcissa unwrap identical sweaters; and Harry is lovingly holding a new photo album filled with pictures of his family. All that’s left is for Giovani to open his own present.

The wrappings look expensive and he takes his time carefully undoing each tie. He is surprised to find himself holding a beautiful telescope. He looks around the room in silent question.

“It’s from me,” Dahlia says. “Well…all of us, I suppose. I just know how much you like Astronomy so I asked my dads to help me get something nice so you don’t have to borrow one of the old clunky ones from Sinistra’s cabinet.”

“ _Professor_ Sinistra,” Draco corrects her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dahlia waves him off. “Anyway…I hope you like it.”

“I love it. Grazie, grazie mille!”

She spares him another hug but gives him a dazzling smile in its place.

Narcissa shoos them all off to bed and, for once, there isn’t any complaining.

* * *

Teddy and Dahlia are the first ones awake the next morning. They peek into Gio’s room but he is still asleep, so they are excited to find Rion already awake when they slip into his little room. Dahlia carries him down to the kitchen where Kreacher is nowhere to be found. They call his name but when he doesn’t show up they just make themselves toast and tea.

Eventually Gioavni and the adults make their way downstairs too. They follow Teddy and Dahlia’s lead, each making themselves toast and tea. Draco reminds them that Molly is going to make enough food to stuff everyone silly anyway. Presents are opened while Andromeda plays Christmas carols on the piano. Dahlia apologizes to Giovani for not thinking about going to mass, but he says he wasn’t expecting to this year anyway. The rest of the morning is lazy and perfect.

Just before noon, Harry sends them upstairs to get ready for the Burrow.

“Who lives at this Burrow, again?” Giovani asks.

“The rest of my family,” Dahlia explains. “You see, Harry was sort of taken in by the Weasleys when he first went to Hogwarts. Ron is his best friend and he has five older brothers and one younger sister. They’re basically all my aunts and uncles and I call their kids my cousins.”

Giovani takes it all in, nodding.

“Oliver Wood, he’s married to my Aunt Ginny. But I never call him ‘Uncle’. Usually he’s just Ollie except when we’re at school then I call him Coach Wood, but you know that.”

Giovani laughs. “Who else is there?”

Dahlia tells him about all of the Weasleys. He figures she is exaggerating some of the more wild details but is later shocked to find out it’s all true.

They floo to the Burrow and Molly welcomes the kids with hugs. Harry gets choked up when Molly holds Giovani’s face in her hands and says that their home is always open to him. He knows he’s watching her talk to someone else but he is instantly taken back to his twelfth birthday when Fred and George and Ron rescued him and brought him to this wonderful place. 

Molly hears Harry sniff and she opens her arms to him next. They can’t hear what Molly murmurs into his ear but they do Harry’s response of, “Thank you, Mum, for everything.”

Then, loud enough for everyone to hear, she says, “What do I have to do to get you to cut your hair?” and swats at where it is tied neatly at the back of Harry’s head.

Charlie wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder in comradery. “Give it up, Mum! Harry’s joined the likes of me and Bill now. There’s nothing you can do anymore.”

Molly throws her arms into the air in defeat and requests help setting the table. Her children and grandchildren scramble to assist and for the first time in years Molly doesn’t lift a finger.

As more and more Weasleys sit down around the expanded kitchen table, Giovani sticks like glue to Dahlia’s side. When Ron starts teasing the two for being sorted Slytherin, Fleur shoves him out of the way and sits down on the other side of Giovani.

“Don’t let zem get to you,” Fleur says as she primly sets her napkin on her lap. “Zey find eet funny to act foolish. Too bad zey are just fools.”

George stretches over Dahlia to and reaches his right hand out to Giovani. “I own Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley and Teddy tells me you’ve never been. Harry and Draco should bring you on by the shop and I’ll make sure to get you set with a few Skiving Snackboxes to take back to Hogwarts.”

Hermione clucks her tongue from across the table. “Don’t get them expelled before their first year is even over!”

“Relax, Hermione. He won’t be expelled; if he shows up with Wheezes for all the firsties he’ll be the coolest Slytherin in history.”

Draco overhears George and argues, “You can forget about that. No offense, Giovani, but you’re looking at the coolest Slytherin in history.”

“You know,” Harry cuts in, “the Sorting Hat almost put me in Slyth-”

“Should’ve, could’ve, would’ve, Potter! You weren’t a Slytherin so you don’t count. Although, I’d be fine with saying you’re the coolest Griffyndor in history.”

“Harry isn’t the coolest Gryffindor at this _table_!” Charlie shouts.

This starts an all-out war and Giovani can’t keep up. Thankfully he is saved by Rion and Hugo, who are able to distract everyone by being adorable. Giovani relaxes in the now quieter (though that description is definitely relative) atmosphere and digs in to Molly’s delicious Christmas lunch.

After their bellies are full, Arthur has Bill and Charlie help him shrink down the massive kitchen table. George and Ron are tasked with moving chairs over to the living room. Giovani looks warily around the room before finding an open spot next to the quietest person there. He greets Audrey and sits down next her.

Audrey looks at Giovani with a slightly pained expression. “It’s a bit much to take it at first, I know, but they know how to enjoy themselves."

He visibly relaxes. “My family usually just goes to church and then we share a quiet meal together. This is…a big change.”

“I bet!” Her laugh is light. “Percy says it was always like this, though he didn’t appreciate it until he was older. So, tell me about yourself.”

Giovani and Audrey talk while tuning out most of the noise around them. They are both startled when two packages land in their laps. Percy and Oliver high five from the other side of the living room. Audrey pretends to be mad but she eagerly opens her gift and prompts him to do the same. She wraps a beautiful lavender scarf around her neck and thanks Molly for making it for her. Giovani holds an emerald green scarf in his hands, softer than anything he’s ever felt. “You made this for me?” he asks of Molly.

“Of course, dear. Everyone gets something here.”

“I…but…you…"

“I think you broke him!” Teddy teases.

“Shush! Enough of that. You’re quite welcome, Giovani, and I’m more than happy to make everyone something. Don’t think another minute on it.”

Giovani leans over to Audrey and whispers, “How did she know what I was going to say?”

“At this point, I don’t even ask. Molly is…the Weasleys are some of the best people I know.”

When the presents have all been opened and the wrappings vanished, Dahlia pulls at Gio’s arm and tells him they’re going to the garden to play Quidditch. She assures him he doesn’t have to play but he does have go outside with the rest of the family. Just like everything else that day the game is loud and hard to follow, but also like everything else that day there is never a shortage of smiles.

Giovani sits on the charmed-warm sidelines, chuckling when Dahlia flies literal circles around Teddy. He doesn’t mind that he’s sitting with the little kids. He wasn’t lying when he told Dahlia that he missed his brother and sister. Giovani just finishes sending up a silent prayer that his siblings are well when Rose taps him on the shoulder. She wordlessly hands him a book about a talking crup and climbs up onto his lap. He doesn’t miss a beat; he just starts reading. What he doesn’t see is Harry, Hermione, and Fleur looking on in awe with soft expressions.

* * *

After flooing back to the Manor that evening, Harry claps Giovani on the shoulder and asks him how he is enjoying his holiday.

Gio answers him honestly. “Your family is very different from Professor Malfoy’s family, but I like them both very much. I am exhausted after going to the Burrow, however."

Harry laughs and claps him on the shoulder again. “That is very honest and very understandable. I’ll let you get up to bed, I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to Dalia- too all the kids, really. I’m glad you said yes and didn’t have to spend the holiday alone. Buona notte.”

Giovani is surprised by Harry’s use of Italian (imperfectly pronounced though it may be) but he quickly grins and answers, “Buon Natale, Professor Potter."

A shriek rings out from the second floor. "EDWARD!! GET YOUR BLOODY FERRET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I PUT AN END TO IT!!"

Harry gives Giovani an apologetic look before running up the stairs to 'rescue' Draco.


	9. To Every Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been reading, you may know what's coming.

The sun rises on Boxing Day and Harry starts the arduous process of apparating their trunks to Grimmauld Place. After his fourth trip back Draco mocks him saying, “Why aren’t you using a feather-light charm? Or a shrinking charm?”

Harry wants to glare but his shoulders sag in defeat. “I didn’t even think of that.”

“How did you ever survive in the woods for the better part of a year?”

“Hermione,” Harry answers simply.

Dahlia and Teddy walk into the foyer laughing and Harry can’t help but be proud of how they’ve made up. “We’re raising some pretty good kids,” Draco says to him, as though he can read Harry’s thoughts.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco and snuggles into his warm chest. “Gross!” Teddy calls out.

Draco has to resist the urge to give his nephew the two-fingered salute.

Giovani walks in after them with Rion on his shoulders. Rion is keeping up more than his share of the conversation but Giovani doesn’t seem to mind. Draco lifts the boy off of Gio’s shoulders and calls for his mother.

“I would scold you for yelling across the Manor,” Narcissa says as she enters the foyer as well, “but I’m just too sad to see you go.” She reaches her arms around both Draco and Rion, giving them each a kiss. “That, and it never seemed to do any good scolding you about it as a child.”

“Ha ha,” Draco replies dryly. “I was an angelic child and you know it.”

Narcissa lets a snort that surprises everyone, herself included. She quickly composes herself before saying farewell to each of her other guests in turn.

Dahlia hugs Teddy and wishes him a relaxing end to their holidays. Even though they get along alright, Giovani and Teddy engage in a very awkward handshake. Harry makes sure to confirm their plans for getting the kids to King’s Cross in January, and then they’re stepping outside of the Manor and apparating to the front steps of Grimmauld Place.

Dahlia gives Giovani the grand tour and shows him the spare bed that’s been set up in Rion’s bedroom. She apologizes for him having to share with her baby brother but Gio just shrugs and promises that he doesn’t mind at all. A silvery cat wafts through the room before heading back out again, and will little more than a glance at each other they chase after it.

Once in the kitchen they see the cat disappear into the space where another cat is already waiting. “Harry, Draco,” McGonagall’s voice comes from the cat, “I am sincerely sorry for contacting you this way during your time off- I do hope you are enjoying your holidays- but the elves here are beside themselves trying to find you. Elves are no longer allowed at Malfoy Manor and I know how heavily warded Grimmauld Place is, so I told them I would pass along the message. Please come to Hogwarts as soon as you can and talk to them.” The cat dissolves into thin air.

Draco offers to go, since Harry made so many trips via apparation already this morning, and Harry gratefully takes him up on the offer.

Draco is gone about an hour- not nearly long enough for anyone to worry- when he staggers back in through the front door. Harry sends the kids to the lounge and makes Draco a strong cuppa. “What did they want?”

“It’s…” Draco shakes his head and sips his overly-sweetened tea. “Kreacher’s dead, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t know how to feel. Kreacher was downright awful to them when the Order used Grimmauld Place for their headquarters. He called the Weasleys blood traitors. He practically worshipped that portrait of Walburga Black. But ever since the war Kreacher had been far kinder, and it only got better once Harry started bringing Draco around. And now, he’s just gone.

“Harry?” Draco brushes back some of Harry’s fringe and looks into his eyes with worry.

“Yeah?”

“We need to tell Dahlia. She loved that curmudgeonly old elf.”

“Yeah.”

“Harry?” Draco asks again. “Harry!!”

Harry doesn’t realize he’s crying until Draco wipes the tears away for him. Draco doesn’t push him to talk or explain, he just holds Harry to his chest and offers consolation. After a few minutes he conjures a glass of water and offers it to him. Harry sips the water until he feels the knot in his throat start to loosen.

“Dobby,” he finally says as explanation.

Draco knows about Dobby, his ex-house-elf-turned-war-hero. He knows that Harry slips off to that shell cottage on the beach once a year to mourn his loss. He also knows that Harry thinks he’s being covert about the whole thing, always pretending to have a meeting or something else.

“Do you want to…what do you want to do with… where do you want to…” Draco can’t think of any way to word his question that won’t sound insensitive.

Thankfully, Harry understands. “Is there a Black family cemetery? I can think of no greater honor to Kreacher than to be with his masters for eternity.”

“I’ll ask Mother, but I can almost guarantee that there is.”

Harry and Draco go up to the lounge and break the news to Dahlia. They both decide that Rion is too little to understand so they ask Giovani to take him downstairs for a snack while they talk. Dahlia is understandably upset and asks if she can spend some time alone. Draco is concerned about leaving her completely alone, so he gets her to agree to come out for dinner. Draco then goes to relieve Giovani of his Rion-watching duty.

“Tell me how you’re feeling,” Harry asks Dahlia when it is just the two of them.

She shrugs. “Sad. But also, it sort of makes sense.”

“What do you mean?"

“Kreacher was old and he was moving slower and slower. He didn’t show up for breakfast on Christmas or this morning. And didn’t you notice our bread tasting a little...off lately, too? I thought that maybe he was sick or tired or something. Just wishful thinking, I guess.”

Harry nods in understanding while rubbing circles into her back. “You’re very observant, little flower. That’s an excellent quality.”

“Thanks, Papa.” Dahlia then asks Harry to leave her for a bit and, though he doesn’t really want to, he can’t deny her such a simple request.

* * *

Two days later, Narcissa and Andromeda find the Black family cemetery and they arrange a small service. Upon Dahlia’s insistence, they invite all of the Hogwarts house elves. Draco thanks everyone for being there and Dahlia says a few kind words on Kreacher’s behalf. Harry doesn’t miss the way that Giovani holds her hand when she’s done speaking. The whole cemetery is creepy- just like Grimmauld Place used to be- and they don’t stick around longer than they have to.

One back at home, the air is somber. Harry lightens the mood by telling the kids about Dobby. Rion laughs at the sillier details like Dobby’s eyes peeking out from the bushes at his aunt and uncle’s house or when Dobby dropped the pudding on Mr. and Mrs. Mason; Giovani is intrigued by Dobby’s more daring hijinks; and Dahlia finally smiles when Harry tells her about Dobby and Kreacher working together to spy on Draco (Draco, on the other hand, is less than thrilled).

Rion starts to complain that his tummy is rumbling, Harry borrows Dahlia’s cell phone to order takeaway pizza. When Draco volunteers to go pick it up Dahlia asks, “Can I go with you?”

“Of course, sweetheart, but you don’t _have_ to if you’d like some more time by yourself.”

“I think I’ve had enough time alone,” she says with a smile.

They grab their coats and scarves and head out on the short walk to the pizza shop. Dahila takes Draco’s hand with a smile and the two walk in comfortable silence. They get the pizza and Draco casts a protection charm so that will stay hot but not burn their hands. When they get back, Giovani is setting the table and Harry is getting Rion washed up. Everyone digs in with a lack of manners that would normally make Draco cringe, but his mind is too busy formulating a brilliant plan.

When the pizza is eaten and everyone is leaning back in their chairs patting their full stomachs, Draco clears his throat. “I think what we all need is a day of fun. And what could be more fun than picking out a new dog for everyone’s favorite Hogwarts Gamekeeper?”

Dahlia gasps and her eyes widen comically. “Do you mean it?? We can really get him a dog??”

Draco laughs at her enthusiasm. “Yes. Without giving too much away, I talked to Hagrid and he said he would welcome a new companion.”

“We can start at Magical Menagerie,” Harry says, “but I’m not sure they will have any dogs. Crups, sure, but I think it’d be safer to get Hagrid a dog instead. Crups are magical and Hagrid has a…what’s a nice way to say this…a propensity for trouble when it comes to magical pets.”

Dahlia cheers and Draco shoos all three kids upstairs. Harry says they can watch a film as long as they change into their pajamas first, and he can’t help but smirk as they chase each other up to their bedrooms.

“That was a great idea,” Harry tells Draco as they clear the table and charm the dishes to wash themselves.

“She’s been asking for months and I know she needs something to cheer her up right now.”

“Most days I go to bed thinking how lucky we are to have her in our lives, but today I’m just thankful that we can be there for her as well.”

“Truer words, love.”

* * *

It’s the last day of their holiday and Harry is awake before everyone else. The air is crisp and Harry wishes that he could go flying. As a substitute Harry ties his hair back, dons the athletic clothes from the back of his wardrobe that Draco always threatens to vanish, laces up an old pair of trainers, and takes off on a jog around the neighborhood.

His calves burn and the cold stings his face but Harry keeps on running. He feels his eyes start to ice up and his nose start to run, but still he keeps going. When the feeling of fatigue is too strong to ignore any longer, Harry ducks behind a brick garden wall and apparates back to their front steps. He takes a moment to stretch his legs in the meager front garden. He startles when the door to 13 Grimmauld Place opens.

“Good morning, neighbor! I’m surprised to see you around!”

Harry waves kindly to the man. “Happy New Year, Sean. How are your girls?”

“Sophie has a bad cold so I shipped Megan off to my mum’s until school starts back up. She wanted to see Dahlia but I wasn’t sure if you’d be here at all.”

“This is actually our last day in the city, but I’ll let Dahlia know. Maybe she can give Megan a call? She’s always begging to use that cell phone.”

Harry and Sean make small talk for a few more minutes before the cold becomes too much.

“Oh yeah! One last thing,” Harry says, stopping Sean before he walks inside. “Do you know where the best place is to buy a dog? I told Dahlia we’d look into it.”

“It’s actually better to adopt one instead of getting one from a breeder, if you don’t mind me saying. There’s a great shelter over in Kensal Green if you’re willing to make the trek.”

“Cheers,” Harry says with a grin.

Sean wishes him well and Harry returns the sentiment. Harry then lets himself inside 12 and moves quickly to the kitchen to heat a kettle of water. He is still the only one awake when the kettle whistles so Harry decides to make breakfast while his tea is steeping.

One pile of pancakes and cream later, the clatter of feet is heard come down the stairs.

“Mmmm! Smells yummy, Papa!” Rion hugs Harry’s legs, then Dahlia helps him into a chair as Giovani pours himself a cup of juice.

“I agree,” Draco says as he also hugs Harry (although around his torso instead of his legs).

“Well I hope they live up to your expectations,” Harry says as he serves everyone. “Eat up, and then we’re taking a trip to look for a dog.”

* * *

Harry suggests they take Muggle transit to the animal shelter, and Rion is excited for their adventure. When they arrive at the Kensal Green stop there is still a short walk so Draco casts a discreet warming charm to make it more comfortable. Thankfully, the shelter is warm (if not a little smelly) when they arrive.

A young woman greets them and Draco tells her that they’re looking for a dog. She leads them to a large room filled with kennels and points to the tags on each one. “This has their name, breed, weight, age, and how long they’ve been here. Everyone here is friendly but I suggest not reaching into the kennels. Even a good dog can get scared. I’ll leave you to get to know the pups, but if you have any questions I’ll be back out front.” She leaves via the door they entered through.

Harry is not surprised to see three eager faces looking up at him. “Alright, alright…go find Hagrid’s new best friend.” The kids run off in all different directions, making Harry laugh and Draco sigh exasperatingly before they follow after Rion to keep him safe.

It’s almost twenty minutes later when they hear Dahlia yell, “I found him!” from the far end of the room.

In a kennel all by himself is a small dog. The tag reads: _I’m Euclid! I’m 6 months old and I weigh about 37 kg. I was the smallest of a litter that my mum had while she was here, but I’m the only one of my brothers and sisters left. I’m really quiet but I don’t mind loud people or other animals. The more land you have the better, because I love to run! If you’re willing to give me a home, I’ll be loyal forever._

Dahlia slowly moves her hand towards the bars of the kennel. The puppy, already big for how young he is, walks over and gently sniffs her. His wet nose tickles her skin and she laughs. His tongue lolls to the side and he lays on his side. Giovani reaches through and scratches Euclid’s belly. Rion pulls free of Draco’s hold and puts his own hand through the kennel bars. He pats Euclid’s face and Harry sucks in a breath. Thankfully, the dog does nothing more than lean into Rion’s overenthusiastic touch as if it’s the best feeling in the world.

Harry takes out his Muggle money and identification before walking to the front desk. He fills out the necessary paperwork and the woman grabs a set of keys. She unlocks Euclid’s kennel and hands Harry a collar and leash. Lying, Harry assures her that they have all the necessary pet supplies waiting for them at home. She believes him and gives Euclid a pat on the head before wishing them all the best.

Once out of ear shot, Dahlia asks if they can take Euclid to Hagrid right away.

“That sounds like a plan,” Draco says. “You two are going to ride the train back to school and it’s going to be hard enough getting everything ready without also having to think of keep a dog safe. Plus, we don’t actually have any of those dog supplies that we said we had.” Draco offers one hand to Rion and his other arm to Giovani. “We can’t apparate directly onto the grounds, so let’s shoot for the Hogsmeade station. We’ll have to walk the path but we’ll end up closest to Hagrid’s hut that way.”

Harry agrees, holding onto Dahlia with one hand and crouch down to wrap his other arm around Euclid. He watches Draco twist away with the boys before following after him. They arrive in Hogsmeade and check to make sure that everyone is alright. Harry hands off the leash to Dahlia and they all make their way through the wooded path. Euclid entertains them by jumping through and pouncing on the small piles of snow that have gathered along the path.

Rion begs to be the one to knock on Hagrid’s door and Dahlia gives him the honor. His little fist doesn’t make too loud of a noise, but Hagrid answers after just a new soft knocks.

“If I’m not mistaken, you lot are here a day early!” Hagrid’s voice booms. 

“We haf a present for you!” Rion cheers as he bounces up and down.

“Is tha’ so? Well, come in from the cold. Have some tea an’ cakes.” Hagrid moves aside to let them all into his small cabin. A fire is burning warm and bright, making the whole place cozy.

Euclid sniffs around Hagrid’s cabin before plopping himself down on the hearth rug in front of the fire. Harry nudges Dahlia closer to Hagrid. She goes over to where he is sitting in his comfortable chair and places a hand on his shoulder.

“I know that my dad’s already asked you if it was okay, but I wanted to get you a dog for Christmas. I miss Fang and I can tell you do too. I know he’ll never be a replacement, because you can’t replace the ones we love, but this is Euclid.” Dahlia gestures to where the puppy is lounging. “He’s quiet and little and I think he’s perfect for you.”

Hagrid pulls her in for a crushing hug. “I think ‘e is great because you picked ‘im for me.” He sniffs loudly and Dahlia pats him on the back. “Come ‘ere, Euclid,” Hagrid says gently.

Euclid trots over to him and Hagrid picks him up from the floor. He holds the puppy at eye level, and Euclid licks his face once before letting his tongue loll to the side. Hagrid lets him curl up on his lap and then he thanks Dahlia for his new pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to balance the fact that Kreacher was kind of terrible with the fact that Dahlia is the sweetest girl ever.
> 
> Fun/silly chapter coming up next :)


	10. The Snake & Badger Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt any of you are waiting with bated breath for my next chapter or anything, but on the off chance you've been thinking I'll never finish this story HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)
> 
> I've been sick (like, sick enough to miss school and I don't miss school because getting a sub to cover my class is a hundred times more work than just going to school) and I've also been distracted by another ficlet I'm writing about Percy for my other series. It feels good to be able to finish this up (formatting was a nightmare) and get it posted. Enjoy!

As the weather gets warmer, Dahlia and her friends spend more and more time outside the castle walls. On the afternoons they don’t have flying lessons they alternate between sitting in the Quidditch stands, lounging by the Black Lake, and hanging out in the Greenhouse courtyard. And though some Gryffindors and Ravenclaws will sometimes join them, it’s soon obvious that the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are closer than the others.

When Rita points it out one afternoon Dahlia tells her, “It wasn’t always like this. Before the war, the houses rarely intermixed. You were friends with people in your house- usually just in your year- and maybe during OWL and NEWT courses you would talk to someone from another house but just during class or passing by in the Library.”

Connor rolls over on the grass to face the girls. “I was talking to my brother Ernie over the hols and he was really surprised how many friends I had from Slytherin. I’m glad things have changed. I wouldn’t want to be stuck with just these losers all year.”

“Oi!” Teddy throws a clump of dirt and grass at Connor. “Speak for yourself, you prat!”

Both boys grab handfuls of grass, but before they can even pull their arms back they get distracted by an eruption of squeals and giggles. “What’s going on over there?” Connor asks.

The Mina twins turn bright red and Alexa giggles nervously, so it’s Liliana who answers. “They just spotted Professor Longbottom walking into the Greenhouses,” she says with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Doesn’t he always do that?” Darius questions her.

“Of course! The Greenhouses are his classroom!” Liliana says exasperatingly.

“Then what-”

Dahlia cuts Darius off. “Don’t ask! I have to hear about it all the time in the dorm! And he’s basically my uncle so I don’t like to think about it.”

“You’re so lucky,” Penelope says with a sigh.

“Ack!” Dahlia throws her hands up over her ears in an attempt to block out their prattle. “Let’s talk about something else.” When the others just look at her hopefully she goes on. “I mean, there’s only a few months of school left and things have been too quiet. We need a little adventure!”

“Adventure got us toilet cleaning duty for two weeks,” Liliana groans.

“I said I was sorry!” Teddy shouts. “And I agree with Dahlia. I grew up hearing stories from Ron about how exciting things were when they went to Hogwarts; it’s not that I want a madman after us, but our lives have just gotten so…predictable. Anybody have any ideas?”

The group is uncharacteristically quiet as they think on Teddy’s question.

“How about this,” Dahlia says. “For now we go to dinner, but then we take the weekend to think about it and meet back on Monday. Best idea gets put into action. Sound like a plan?”

Teddy makes everyone agree one by one before letting them go to the Great Hall.

* * *

“They’re out to get us!” Connor drops into an open spot in the Quidditch stands with a huff. “We just got done with our Potions essay and now Flitwick _and_ Farley want 10 inches apiece. I can’t take much more of this!” He sighs dramatically and pretends to faint on top of Miles and Roisin.

“Alright, we have important things to discuss so settle down,” Teddy says seriously.

“Whatever you say, _Professor Malfoy_ ,” Connor teases him.

Teddy’s hair changes from pale blonde to bright pink in an instant. “You take that back!”

Dahlia snorts. “You can deny it all you want, Ted, but you know he’s right.” Teddy folds his arms and pouts, but it doesn’t do anything to make him appear _less_ like Draco. “But,” she says addressing the group, “the whiney baby is right. What did everyone think of?”

Each person has a turn speaking and Teddy comments, criticizing each suggestion.

Connor: “Hijack brooms for extra flying.”  
Teddy: “Brilliant, but could get us into loads of trouble.”

Riley: “Hang out by the Greenhouses.”  
Teddy: “Gross.”

Kevin: “Break into the Potions classroom.”  
Teddy: “You hardly ever talk and when you do, _that’s_ what you come up with?!”

Giovani: “Study group?”  
Teddy: “Next!”

Rita: “Get sweets from the kitchens.”  
Teddy: “We do that all the time, anyway.”

Roisin: “I think Riley’s idea was good-”  
Teddy: “WE ARE NOT HANING AROUND THE GREENHOUSES!”

Darius: “Prank the Gryffindors.”  
Teddy: “ _That_ has possibilities…”

Liliana: “As long as it’s not after hours, I was thinking maybe a secret club?”  
Teddy: “Now we’re getting somewhere.”

Dahlia: “My idea was also for a club or group of some kind. Great minds think alike, Lil.”  
Teddy: “Alright, it’s decided. A secret club. It doesn’t mean we can’t do some of the other ideas, too… _except_ stalking Longbottom… be creepy on your own time, ladies.”

Not surprisingly there is a general consensus that this idea is good. (No one would dare admit it to his face but Teddy is the natural leader of the group, though Dahlia does have to keep him grounded.) They agree to have their first club meeting the next Friday after dinner in an empty classroom near the Library.

* * *

In an attempt to avoid raising too much suspicion from either the staff or the older students, they agree to stagger their dismissal from the Great Hall. Teddy and Connor are the first pair to leave. Exactly two minutes later, Rita and Alexa get up. They are followed another two minutes later by Harvey, Kevin, and Miles. The Mina twins get distracted by two seventh year boys arm-wrestling, so Penelope and Liliana drag them out with them. Darius gives Giovani a nod, and the two meet Dahlia at the doors to the Great Hall before walking off together.

Draco nudges Harry at the staff table. “Where do you think they’re all up to?”

Harry shrugs without looking up from cutting Rion’s food. “Whatever they’re doing, I just hope they don’t think they’re being covert.”

“Whatever they’re doing, I just hope they don’t get themselves into trouble,” Draco sighs, taking a long drink from his tea.

“A Potter and a Lupin sneaking around Hogwarts?” Harry teases Draco, who is already rubbing his temples. “What could go wrong?”

Dahlia slips into the empty classroom and casts the locking spell they learned a few weeks ago in Charms. She takes a quick body count before letting out a shaky breath. “Alright. I guess we did it.”

“What now?” Harvey asks the room.

There is an awkward pause where they each look around to others with growing looks of confusion. Connor cracks first. “Bloody hell, Teddy!” He throws his arms into the arm and paces in a circle. “You planned this whole thing out but never once thought of what we were actually going to do once we got here??”

“I don’t know!” he yells in his defense. “I thought we could just…figure it out together!”

Dahlia points to Harvey, who puts a finger and thumb into his mouth and gives a shrill whistle. Dahlia thanks him before pulling a colorful box out of her bag. “Will you two shut up? Honestly…” She lifts the lid off of the box and pulls out a plastic tarp.

Liliana’s eyes grow wide in glee. “That’s perfect, Dahlia! Where did you get it?”

“My dads keep a cupboard full of board games in their quarters,” Dahlia tells her. “Harry missed out on this kind of stuff growing up and there’s no way the Malfoys would have owned _muggle_ things, so we used to spend rainy days and lazy weekends playing whatever they could get their hands on.”

Darius also recognizes the activity but is less enthused. “Mum didn’t like how rough we used to play. She got rid of it altogether after my older brother broke his wrist.”

“Just tell us what it is!” Penelope begs.

Dahlia brandishes the spinner, holding it aloft like a prize trophy. “TWISTER!” She then goes on to explain the official rules.

It all seems fairly simple, so six girls line up with one of their feet on a blue circle while six boys line up with one of their feet on a red circle. Giovani opts out of the first round and instead offers to spin the spinner for everyone. Riley wants to play, but doesn’t argue when there aren’t enough spaces. She agrees to call out whatever move Giovani’s spin lands on.

His first spin is for the boys. “Place your right hand on yellow,” Riley says.

The boys easily bend over and place their hand onto an open circle.

The next spin is for the girls. “Place your left foot on red.”

The girls sort of chuckle and shuffle over so that both of their feet are on the same circle.

“When does this get fun?” Connor complains from his bent-over position.

“As soon as you shut it,” Riley snaps at him. She looks at Giovani’s latest spin. “Alright, boys… left foot blue.” That shuts all of the boys up as they stretch across half the Twister mat. Giovani wastes no time spinning again. “Girls, right hand goes on green.”

The girls look at each other apprehensively. Roisin starts to giggle. Rita blushes. Dahlia rolls her eyes and tells them to get over it. She looks across at Teddy and carefully stretches around him until her fingers graze a green circle. Emboldened by Dahlia’s move, the other girls scramble to follow her lead. There is more giggling as they shuffle over, under, and around the boys but eventually everyone makes it to a green circle.

“Boys, right food red.”

Now it gets really interesting. Connor somehow ends up with both arms wrapped around Liliana’s waist. Teddy abnormally stretches his leg to bridge the gap, hoping no one will see. Miles looks the most contorted, having mixed up which direction he should have turned. But it’s Harvey that makes the first mistake when he picks up his leg too quickly and topples over. He takes Roisin and Penelope down with him and they land with a thud into a pile of laughter.

They clear the floor and Giovani spins again to get the game back on track. “Girls, left foot blue.”

“Boys, left hand green.”

“Girls, right hand yellow.”

“Boys, right foot yellow.”

Miles and Teddy crash to the floor.

“Girls, right hand red.”

Liliana’s socked feet slip and Alexa falls too.

“Boys, right foot green.”

Kevin’s arms give out and he goes down, taking Rita down with him. Only Dahlia and Connor remain. Giovani makes one spin after the other and Riley calls out move after move. Connor is starting to sweat from exertion and Dahlia is regretting not taking off her jumper. The next move has him sliding halfway underneath Dahlia and she can practically hear his heart hammering in his chest.

Riley calls, “left hand blue” and Dahlia knows there’s no way she can make it. She gives a valiant effort but her arms just aren’t long enough to reach around Connor’s neck without strangling him. She takes the fall and the boys cheer.

“Oh thank Merlin,” Connor gasps out as he slips to the mat right after her. “There was no way I was going to let you win, Potter, but I’m not sure I could have held out much longer!”

“You win fair and square, MacMillan,” she reaches a tired hand over to him and he shakes it with a laugh.

“My turn!” Riley shouts as she shoves them off the Twister mat and stands ready.

They play several more times, to varying degrees of success. By the end of the night Alexa, Teddy, Darius, Lily, and Rosin all win rounds and everyone is too tired to play more. Giovani points out that there is only 20 minutes left until curfew so the group quickly gathers their cloaks and breaks off into small groups to go back to their respective dormitories under the guise of coming back from a study session.

* * *

The next Friday Dahlia brings Monopoly. They play as teams and Giovani/Liliana win by a landslide.

The Friday after that is Charades. Again, they play as teams and Teddy/Penelope win (although it’s hardly fair when Teddy can change his appearance without making a sound and therefore without _technically_ breaking the rules).

The following week Dahlia sneaks Alexa into Harry and Draco’s quarters while she knows they are busy so that they can further raid the game cupboard. They take a deck of cards and their set of poker chips, the Game of Life, and Clue. Three weeks later they do the same thing, this time taking Parcheesi and Cranium.

Somewhere along the way the group decides that they need a name. All sorts of names are suggested but it is the quiet Kevin that comes up with the best one: The Snake & Badger Society.

Unbeknownst to them, Harry is spending an increasing amount of time pouring over the Marauder’s Map. He sees the collection of first year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins that meet every Friday. They always meet in the same unused classroom and they are always back to their houses before curfew, so he doesn’t want to spoil their fun. He just wonders what they’re doing. It’s Draco who finally gives him a hint when Rion asks to play Memory. He opens the cupboard and scolds Harry for not putting away the games. Harry looks over his shoulder and start to put the pieces together.

The next Friday evening he waits until Draco is occupied giving Rion a bath and then, after checking the Marauder’s Map, he slips out of their quarters under his Invisibility Cloak. He walks quickly and quietly to the classroom full of first years and casts a charm to vanish one of the stones in the wall. He looks discreetly through the opening and smiles at the sight before him. Harvey, Riley, and Dahlia jokingly argue over who has to act out the green challenge card. Harvey eventually gives in and attempts something that resembles a stomping dance. Dahlia and Riley are shouting out their best guesses but are hard to be heard over everyone else’s laughing. The timer goes off and they groan when Harvey admits that was his best try at Haka. Harry, pleased to know that his suspicions were correct, conjures a new stone to replace the one he vanished earlier and goes back to their rooms.

He shuts the door behind him and screams when Draco is standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded, staring directly at where Harry should be seen. “I knew you were sneaking off somewhere with that thing. Leaving the Map out just confirmed it. What exactly have you gotten yourself into, Potter?”

Harry sheepishly removes the Invisibility Cloak and offers a lopsided grin. “I just wanted to make sure the kids were alright. I figured out what they’ve been doing.”

“Since you haven’t dragged our daughter back by here by her ear, I assume that they’re not getting themselves into any trouble?”

Harry tells him what he’s watched on the Map for the last month as well as what he just saw minutes before.

Draco taps his chin, taking it all in. “I suppose as long as they don’t break curfew and don’t get into any other trouble, then I don’t mind.” He starts to get up from the sofa when he remembers something he heard in his classroom a few weeks prior. “You haven’t by chance overheard your sixth years talking about a secret society, have you?”

Harry thinks back and a memory tickles the back of his mind. “The…Something Society? Actually, yes, I have but not from the students. Filch was grumbling about it so I didn’t put too much weight behind it. Why? Do you think that Dahlia and her friends have started something like that?”

“I think they’ve started _exactly_ that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how grateful I am that you're reading this? I never thought anyone would look twice at something I posted. So, THANK YOU FOR READING!!


	11. Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran into the same problem with this chapter as I did with the last story where Dahlia and Teddy gave family history reports. I could have gone on to describe each of their final exams in excruciating detail. But if you've read the HP books, then you get the general idea (that's where I stole most of the exam ideas from anyway). I'm a teacher nerd; I geek out on this stuff.

Every person to ever go through Hogwarts knows how fast rumors build and swirl through the student population.

Some rumors were based on truth (like when Justin Finch-Fletchley told all of Hufflepuff that Harry could talk to snakes).

Most rumors were only slightly truthful (like the supposed sexual experimentation happening in the Ravenclaw Tower).

Other rumors had no truth to them whatsoever, but were nonetheless utterly believable (like when everyone thought Oliver Wood slept with his broomstick and a Quaffle in the bed with him).

Minerva McGonagall herself fell victim to the nasty business of gossip when she was a student. (It was a surprise to her when suddenly everyone knew about the wizard she snogged underneath the Quidditch stands.)

Dahlia and her friends find it funny just how many _different_ stories they hear about themselves. Rita overhears a group of third year girls talking in the bathroom about a group that meets at midnight to snog each other silly. Harvey walks into the common room while the sixth and seventh year boys are complaining about the fight club they want to join but can’t find. Giovani comes across some extremely frustrated Gryffindors who are determined to create a better study group than this secret one they’ve been hearing about.

The Snake & Badger Society, however, does little more than laugh these rumors. They spend less time playing games and more time doing revisions for their end of term exams. Hufflepuff and Slytherin first years only share History of Magic so they find comparing notes for their other courses really helps get a complete understanding. With only two weeks out, they decide to ask their professors for any last minute tips.

Harry is wrapping up his revisionary lesson on jinxes when Alexa raises her hand in the air. “Yes, Miss Keen?”

“Professor, we were wondering if you had any advice for us before we sit our final exams. Like, for instance, what it was like for you when you were a first year?”

Harry, uncharacteristically for the classroom but incredibly real for his true personality, starts to stammer. “I…I can’t…”

Alexa looks to Dahlia, who tries to think of a way to rescue her dad. “You don’t have to tell us what they tested you over,” Dahlia adds quickly, “but maybe just what we can expect in general?”

Harry looks out at seven eager and expectant faces. He scrubs a hand down his face and sits on the corner of one of the student tables. “I know what you’re asking me but I can’t answer you. Not because it’s a secret but because I don’t remember. I don’t know how many of the stories you’ve heard- and most of them are complete rubbish, let me tell you- but when I was eleven I found out that Voldemort was back and he was after the Philiosopher’s Stone and me. Exams weren’t really high on my list of priorities. Thankfully, none of you will ever have to live through that but I’m afraid that I can’t speak of my own experiences.”

After a beat Miles declares, “You shouldn’t have had to take exams at all with all that!”

Harry laughs, smiling fondly at another memory despite its darkness. “Dumbledore cancelled exams altogether in my second year, actually. But that was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened so don’t hold any hopes that it’ll happen again.”

Giovani raises his hand next. “Professor Potter, can you at least tell us if we’ll be having written or practical exams?”

“That’s a great question. I only give practical exams. I figure that it’s important to know the theory behind all of the magic you use, but Defense isn’t worth much if you can’t actually perform it. Professor Farley thinks the same way about Transfiguration.” Harry is impressed that they are all writing down what he’s saying, so he goes on. “Professor Malfoy will have you brew a potion- you can put your hand down, Miss Potter, he’s not going to tell you which potion and neither am I- as well as take a written exam. Binns gives a written exam, and I’m not sure about Professor Flitwick but I’m sure he’ll tell you if you ask. Does that help at all?”

All heads nod rapidly up and down but no one puts down their quills yet. “Anything else?” Rita asks.

“I don’t think so. You are all going to do just fine if you continue your revisions.”

“What do you mean by ‘ _continue_ ’?” Dahlia asks with narrowed eyes.

“Er, umm, well, I just… class dismissed!” Harry scrambles up from the table makes himself busy at his desk to avoid his shrewd daughter.

“ _Do you think he knows something?_ ” Rita whispers to Dahlia as they pack their bags.

“ _I don’t know. He’s acting a bit dodgy, but honestly it’s hard to tell with him sometimes._ ”

* * *

Due to the nature of the exams being given and the sheer number of students having to take said exams, the last two weeks of term is a scheduling nightmare. The various house Prefects hand out exam timetables at breakfast Monday morning. Dahlia runs over to the Hufflepuff table as soon as she has hers and compares it to Teddy’s. It seems they are putting all of the first years together for their exams regardless of house, so their timetables are identical.

“We have the written Potions exam in an hour. We’re never going to make it!” Connor groans and drops his head onto the table. He shrieks when he miscalculates his landing and ends up with a forehead full of butter and jam.

“Malfoy hinted that it would be about cauldron materials and we’ve already studied everything else just to be safe so just relax,” Liliana reassures him as she reaches over and wipes off his face.

Connor blushes as a group of older girls- his own sister included- make a chorus of ‘awwwww’ sounds from down the table. “Get off of me,” he grumbles and shoves Liliana’s hands away.

“Whatever, jam-face.” She takes her bag and walks off to sit with some other first years at the Ravenclaw table, leaving Connor to blush even deeper as he rubs furiously at the mess.

The first years stay in the Great Hall as long as possible before making their way to the Potions classroom. Before they get there, however, Draco intercepts the group and leads them to a different classroom on the seventh floor. Inside are rows of single desks. With a wave of his wand, name cards appear in on the desks placing the students in alphabetical order by surname. Teddy high fives Alexa and Connor as they take their seats on either side of him. Dahlia is between Kevin and a Gryffindor she knows from their shared Potions class.

Draco then levitates all of their belongings into one corner of the room and then places a tamper-proof charm over them. He conjures twenty-eight quills and ink pots, one for each desk, and makes sure that he has the attention of the entire room before beginning.

“Good morning. I know you may not be thrilled to sit my exam first thing, but at least you will have one out of the way and you can spend the rest of the day regretting not spending more time on your revisions. You have one hour to complete your written essay. You may not leave before that hour is up. Any questions?” No one dares raise their hand. With another wand flourish, pieces of parchment with their name already spelled at the top appear. “Your hour begins now.”

Sixty minutes later, Draco calls out the end of the hour and their parchments roll themselves up and fly onto the long table at the front of the room. He lifts the charm from their bags and wishes them good luck on the rest of their exams. By unspoken agreement, the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs head to Slytherin House since they’re just down the corridor. The common room is packed with older students who aren’t currently sitting exams, so even though it’s technically against the rules they all go to the girls’ dorm for some privacy. It’s a tight squeeze with fourteen people but they make it work.

Dahlia turns on the old wireless George gave her and Weird Sisters music fills the room. Guinevere runs right to Dahlia when she settles down onto the floor. The silence is broken by Harvey asking if anyone else felt stupid by the end of their essay. Everyone laughs and they all start to relax as they discuss their first official Hogwarts exam.

* * *

The rest of the weeks follow in much the same way.

Tuesday afternoon is their Charms practical, where they have to make a pineapple dance across a table. Dahlia wishes they would be casting something with more value but she appreciates that Flitwick is trying to keep it light and fun.

Wednesday afternoon is History of Magic and it’s as boring as class always is. Teddy feels lucky to have made it through without falling asleep.

There are no first year exams scheduled on Thursday, so Oliver Wood makes himself available all day to practice the different Quidditch positions. He figures since they get to try out for teams their second year they should have a basic idea of how to play.

Friday morning is their Defense practical. Harry has the students enter their usual classroom one at a time, and asks them to cast first red then green sparks as well as the Knockback Jinx.

The weekend is spent vigorously cramming as much revision in as they can.

Monday is a very long day because they start by taking a written Herbology exam, and then they have to meet in the Astronomy Tower at midnight where Professor Sinistra has them identify the visible constellations.

Tuesday is another day with no exams scheduled (due to the Astronomy exam the night before), but all of the first years have to sit through a presentation done by the Headmistress about the new classes they will be taking the following school year.

Wednesday morning is Transfiguration, where Farley hands each of them a small rodent. “You have the hour to change your animal into a snuff box. Extra points will be awarded for how decorative your box is. Points will be taken away if your box has any rodent parts left. And I’ll let you in on a little secret; my snuff box had not only whiskers but also a tail, and Professor McGonagall still didn’t fail me. It happens. Just stay calm and do the best you can.”

Thursday is their written exam on Charms theory. Dahlia notices that Flitwick is missing an eyebrow. It seems that their finals are just as stressful for the professors as they are for the students.

* * *

Finally it’s Friday, and there is only one exam between the first years and summer. Due to each student having to brew their own potion, they once again relocate to the larger classroom on the seventh floor. The individual desks are back, but each one has a pewter cauldron and a pile of ingredients atop it. They move to the same seats as before.

After levitating and charming their bags once more, Draco addresses the students. “You are to make a perfect Hair-Raising potion. The ingredients you need are already at your table though I have not measured them for you. You will also notice I have given you no instructions. You are to brew this potion from memory. Brew time is two hours from start to finish, so that is all of the time you will receive. Any questions?” This time, someone _is_ brave enough to raise their hand. “Yes, Miss Moon?”

“Professor, will we be required to sample the potion ourselves?”

Draco chuckles warmly. “As entertaining as that would be, I daresay it may prove fatal for those who do not brew it correctly. At the end of the two hours you will fill one glass vial with your potion and leave it at your work station. No sampling required.” He can feel the collective sigh of relief from the students. He asks for any more questions and when there are none he says, “Your two hours begin now.”

Giovani is in the front row and Draco is impressed by the confident way that he begins measuring and sorting his ingredients. A quick glance around the room and Draco can immediately who is prepared and who is not. Teddy is working efficiently, as is Connor to his right. Dahlia catches him watching her and gives a cheeky wink. Draco can’t help but be proud. He’s proud of most of the first years, actually. All but a few Gryffindor boys are brewing with some degree of success.

“Ten minutes remain,” Draco warns and the subsequent flurry of movement catches him off guard. “Relax! I said ten minutes, not ten seconds.” A few students laugh, which seems to ease some of the tension out of the room.

Ten minutes later, ladles are distributed and vials are filled. Draco casts a stasis charm on all of the cauldrons to prevent anything from brewing over or burning. “Congratulations! The hard part is over; now the waiting begins. Tomorrow you take the Hogwarts Express back to London, and you will receive your course grades over the summer. Now, go clean up and get ready for the Farewell Feast!”

Cheers echo through the classroom and out into the corridor as there is a mad dash for the door.

* * *

The feast is happy and loud and the dinner is filled with wonderful food. It seems the elves, no longer under the old-fashioned direction of Kreacher, have expanded upon the typical Hogwarts cuisine. Giovani reaches for a rich crème brûlée, proclaiming it better than any he’s had in France. Miles fills his plate with boxty and digs into the crispy, buttery potatoes. Dahlia picks up a platter of tikka masala and can already feel her mouth watering at the sight of the delicious curry.

Halfway through the meal, McGonagall stands up behind the staff table. “May I have your attention please?” She waits until it quiets down. “First, how are you enjoying the new menu?” The student reactions range from quiet acquiescence to raucous approval. She smiles and once again waits until the room is quiet. “I will be sure to pass that glowing review along to the elves. They wanted to know how to improve our meals and it was suggested that they give this a try. Look forward to a wider variety of foods starting next September. Next, Coach Wood will announce the winner of the Quidditch Cup.”

Oliver stands up from his spot next to Harry. “This year was hard fought and it was close right up until the very end. I had to sit down with the coaches and look at more than just game wins and losses. We counted points and we also counted penalties. In a terrible upset, our fourth place team was last year’s cup winner: Hufflepuff!”

Harry leads their team in a self-deprecating chant until McGonagall gives him a disappointed glare. Oliver struggles to keep a straight face.

“In third place: Slytherin!”

Teddy and Connor complain from their table, declaring that they had better make the team next year.

“Now, the only thing that separates first from second place is the number of penalties received. The team with more penalties will not be getting the Quidditch Cup. We want to play clean games here. No professional teams want sloppy players, and it’s just good sportsmanship. So, our first place team, with 5 less penalties this season than the other team is…… Ravenclaw!”

Dahlia watches enviously as the table of blue and bronze celebrate.

“Gryffindor, don’t fret. Not only did you come in a very admirable second place but you also are receiving the First-Annual-Ron-Weasley-Most-Improved award!”

Harry laughs so hard he shoots pumpkin juice out of his nose, earning himself another disappointed glare from the Headmistress.

Oliver explains, “I was talking to former Hogwarts student and Quidditch player and _war hero_ Ron Weasley about how much better your team has gotten in the last year, and he decided to sponsor the award. I was already gone by the time he played but he was quite rubbish at first. By the time he left Hogwarts, however, he could hold his own out on the pitch. We want to recognize hard work and big improvements when we see them, so congratulations!”

McGonagall quickly thanks Oliver and takes back over. “Thank you, Coach Wood. The appropriate amount of house points have been awarded for the Quidditch standings so now it’s time to present the House Cup. This year the honor goes to Slytherin!” Green fireworks streak across the ceiling of the Great Hall. Streamers and confetti float down onto the celebrating table.

McGonagall beams down at them. “Slytherin has proven themselves this year by consistently getting high marks in their courses, showing dedication by attending more extra-curricular clubs and study groups than any other house, and by leading through example when it comes to inter-house unity. I especially want to recognize our group of first years. Small though you may be in numbers, you are mighty where it counts most.”

Harry whistles from the staff table, and Draco holds up Rion so that he can wave to Dahlia.

“To all the seventh years,” McGonagall continues, “know that not one of you leaves these walls without your memory living on. I am blessed to have known you. Your lives may take you far away, but Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you back home. Your graduation ceremony will be held in the main courtyard immediately following breakfast. And for everyone taking the Hogwarts Express back to London tomorrow, the train leaves promptly at 11:00. Enjoy the rest of your evening and have a wonderful summer!”

Slytherin House has a party that night that puts all other parties to shame. Older students bring out bottles of butterbeer and firewhisky, but they’re also sure to keep it out of the hands of the younger students. Dahlia, Rita, and Alexa go up to their dorm and dance to whatever is playing on the wireless. They talk and laugh until the wee hours of the morning, having already agreed to go to breakfast as late as possible the next day. Dahlia falls asleep with a smile on her face and Guinevere’s soft fur tickling her side.

* * *

It’s obvious by the half-vacant Great Hall (almost completely devoid of fifth, sixth, and seventh years) that Slytherin was not the only house to have partied the night before. Dahlia drags her body over to the Hufflepuff table and drops down gracelessly next to Roisin.

“Gmomrknsdfn,” Teddy mumbles from where his face is resting on his forearms.

“Want to run that by me again, Lupin?” Dahlia asks, more than slightly amused.

“I said good morning. Only I said it like someone who thinks they may have drank spiked punch last night.”

“How much ‘maybe spiked punch’ did you drink?”

“Somewhere between too much and way too much?”

“Don’t let Draco find out. He’ll go cracking mad and then tell your gran.”

“It wasn’t even my fault! How was I supposed to know? I thought it tasted off but Connor said I was worrying over nothing.”

Upon hearing his name, Connor just moans from across the table.

After breakfast they finish packing their trunks and put them in the common room. From there, the elves and professors will see to it that the trunks end up on the train so all the students have to worry about is getting themselves to the Hogsmeade Station on time. Dahlia and her friends turn down Hagrid’s offer to let them ride in a thestral-pulled carriage in favor of enjoying the warm early summer air.

Some of the first to arrive, they have their pick of cars on the train. Teddy lets Morgana out of her cage as soon as they’re inside the compartment. She scrabbles up his body and settles on top of his shoulders. Dahlia lets Guinevere out as well, and she joins Morgana on top of Teddy’s shoulders. “What am I? A sodding cat tower??”

“Oh hush,” Dahlia scolds him as she helpfully scoops the animals from off.

The train ride back to Kings Cross is oddly quiet but still comfortable. Dahlia makes an open invitation for anyone to come visit over the summer, which leads to the girls all planning a massive sleepover. Naps are taken, snacks are eaten, and in the early evening the train finally pulls into the station. The Snake & Badger Society gives one final group hug before grabbing their trunks and joining their families.

“Have a good year, darlings?” Andromeda asks as Dahlia and Teddy walk towards her.

“The best,” Teddy replies. “I am glad exams are over, though.”

Andromeda laughs as she wraps her arms around her grandson. “I remember that feeling even all these years later. What about you, Dahlia?”

“It was brilliant, but I knew it would be.”

“Good! Good. Well, off we are now. I’m supposed to tell, but your fathers have been working with Cissa and there’s a surprise waiting back at the Manor for both you and Teddy.” She shrinks their trunks down and places them into her handbag. “Ready?”

Dahlia looks to Teddy expectantly. “Ready for the next adventure, dear cousin?”

“I was born ready,” he says with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> I've already started writing the next story but it skips ahead several years so that's been fun to work on. Look forward to that coming soon!
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr and such with the same username, if that's something you're interested in.
> 
> :)


End file.
